Dimensional Heroes Legends: Furious World
by jexi the hunter
Summary: From the ones who bring you Furious Fists, a new tournament has started! Who shall win it all and who shall be the loser?
1. Opening Ceremony

On board the Starspeeder, it sped across the sky until they saw a large platform that floated in the middle of the lanes between.

"Well, that's where Flux said the fighters were all starting out at." Jexi said as they looked inside to see hundreds of competitors within.

The ship touched down inside as the heroes departed as they saw fighters gathered at a large stadium with a sheep like creature with a long yellow body was talking into the mike.

"Hello! And I welcome you all to Furious World! Let me introduce myself. My name is Ampharos and I am the leader of the Expedition Society. To all of you here, you know why you are here. To fight for the two prizes mentioned." Ampharos said.

Narrator: Legends tell of two powerful items that only surface once in a long time: The Skull Heart as well as Pandora. Pandora is known to give the fighter what they want as well as combat prowess. The Skull Heart, is more dangerous. It can grant one wish a female desires, but if their will is weak then they are transformed into the avatar of the next Skull Girl. Now, both items have been discovered and are offered as prizes!

"Yes! Thanks Doug. Now, let's go over the rules. Across the worlds, each member of the Expedition society is there, hiding from plain sight. Find them in order to receive a clue. While on said world, you will be fighting against random opponents. If you lose a fight, you are out of the tournament and must go home. Absolutely no killing, total defeat only. Now then, if you are a single fighter, you are welcome to ally with anyone you so please. But remember, only one person can claim the prizes. Now, let's let the computer select our first world!" He shouted.

The screen above then began to blink as locations were randomized. "And the first world is…. New Meridian! Here, our underwater explorer, Buizel, is hiding with the next clue. Find him while fighting and you move on to the next world on the card. Now, go and fight!" He declared.

Narrator: Among those who wish to claim the power, there are those who want to destroy it.

"We're done, Doug. You can go now." Ampharos said as a man with a deep voice came out.

Narrator: No way. You paid for the day, you get me for the day. *ahem* Some fight for pride…

"Wow. I'm actually getting excited." Jexi said slamming his fists together.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, little brother." Said a voice to Mega Man as he turned to see a red robot with a beam sword and silver hair being followed by five cloaked figures.

"Blues?" Mega Man asked.

"My name is Proto Man and don't forget it." He said. "Look, Pandora has been sought after before, and I want it." He said. "Me and my team are more than ready for it."

"Them's fighting words, ya talking trash heap." Said a new voice.

"Grav?" Knuckles said as he saw him and Heracross enter.

"You'd think I'd miss out on a chance for fighting? No way. Just remember, in the end, this is a free for all." Grav said with a fire in his eyes as Heracross had the same.

"Dont count me out of this!" Blazer said jumping in front of them. "A chance to kick my little brother's ass like usual is awesome for me." He said with his hair moving like fire.

"I'm here too, Blazer." Umbra said. "And if I recall, I dont remember you beating me."

"You're the older brother. I'm not suppose to beat ya. At least not yet anyway." Blazer said.

"I'm gonna beat both of ya!" Jexi shouted as the three glared before laughing.

"Seriously, only one of us gets the prizes?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep. It even says it in the flyer." Grav said pointing to the words, free for all on it.

"Man, this is the P1 tournaments all over again." Yosuke said.

"Well, they do allow you to team up with a single fighter, but you'll just end up having to fight them in the finals afterwards." Heracross said.

A bell then dinged. "Guess that's the starting bell! Dont go out so soon, alright Jexi?" Blazer said.

"Who says I'm gonna lose." Jexi grinned as a large swirling gate opened as all the fighters ran toward it.

Narrator: And so the battle begins!

"Doug! Get out of here!" Ampharos said as the narrator groaned. 


	2. Yosuke and Peacock

Inside a laboratory, dozens of TVs were assembled as eyes were looking at them while floating. Three other figures were standing beside a couch with a girl sitting on it.

"Leduc, Hive, meet Peacock: Lab 8's magnum opus!" the tall man said.

"So this is project Peacock. I've read your papers, but I'm embarrassed to say I can barely follow them." Leduc said.

"I'll explain. Project Peacock is equipped with not one but two synthetic parasites." The tall man said. "Lab 0's Project Painwheel was created similarly but more...extreme measures were taken with her."

"Two synthetic parasites? It must be tough with the soul pollution regulation." Hive said.

"Indeed. With the combined weaponry and the installed Argus System, not only can she see everything, but she emits powerful Z rays, disrupting the Skullgirls very essence." The man sid.

"Hey gramps, shut it-I'm watching something here." She said.

"Yeah, pipe down!" said a small bird.

"That's the Avery Unit. She's, well...she's supposed to be the special link between the parasites and Lab 8's arsenal, but she's done things with it we couldn't even imagine." The man said.

"Seriously, Doc Avian, shut it! It's getting to the good part." She said. "Oh wait, here it comes!"

Suddenly a flash occurred as a scream was heard and something crashed down into the lab. The resulting portal then shorted out all the TVs.

"Hey! Who turned off the TV! Great. Now I gotta wait till next week to see how it ended." She complained.

"A contender of that tournament must've arrived. Youre not entered in it, so I haven't had time to tell you." Dr. Avian said to the girl.

"Well whoever this guy is, he's about to get a face full o' lead!" the girl said.

"I found him. He's in the server room."

In said room, Yosuke groaned as he got up. "Man. They must have the portals spit out in different locations to make it more challenging." He said.

The girl then entered the room. "You got some nerve trashing my marathon's, headphones."

"What the? What sort of freak of nature are you?" Yosuke said looking at the girl.

"Name's Peacock. Now can you tell me your's so I know what to put on your tombstone?" She said.

"The name is Yosuke Hanamura. Wait, tombstone?" He said in shock. Familiar music then started to play.

Wage Slave in the Boonies by Day, Hero by Night!

Captain Ressentiment

Yosuke Hanamura!

"This again? Really?" Yosuke complained before Peacock pointed a gun at him. "Ya got five minutes to tell me why I shouldn't blow your head off."

"Alright, girlie i get it. Youre looking for a fight, is that it? Seeing as how you weren't on any of the lists of fighters, how about fighting alongside me. Since you aren't officially a fighter, we won't have to fight each other. We can split the prize fifty fifty." Yosuke said.

"Sorry, but you got another problem, me." Peacock said.

Can you all feel the drama?

Yosuke VS Peacock

"I'll gladly pay ya tuesday, for a Knuckle sandwich today!" Peacock said.

"Is that from an old cartoon? I'll have fun beating you up." Yosuke said drawing his two kunai.

Ladies and Gentlemen it's….SHOWTIME!

"Poifect." Peacock said pulling out a comically large gun. She fired it at Yosuke, who dodged the shots by jumping out of the way. "Show time, George!" Peacock shouted before tossing out a bomb with arms and legs.

"That is all kinds of messed up!" Yosuke said. "But it won't stop me. Go, Jiraiya!" Yosuke said summoning Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hit Peacock with a Sonic Punch and followed up with Yosuke slashing away the bomb. "Dang. You ain't half bad. Yo! Tommy! Time for a flattening." Peacock shouted as a large weight with two tons on it fell from the sky. It hit Jiraiya and Peacock then pulled out some laser eyes.

"Eyes… of Argus!" She shouted they fired multiple lasers at Yosuke, who got hurt by them.

"Ow, dang! That smarts! That's it, no more holding back!" Yosuke said dashing at light speed. He comboed Peacock who was still resetting from her last attack, launched her and then uses his V-slash.

"Garudyne! Blow Away!" Yosuke said as Jiraiya summoned a large Whirlwind, Yosuke spinning with it.

Dr. Avian, Leduc and Hive were all watching this. "He's pushed Peacock this far back? Who is this young man?"

"Here he is. His name is Yosuke Hanamura. He's from Inaba in Japan. A high school student." Leduc said. "He's a competitor in the Furious World tournament."

"Ah, I see. With the skullgirl looming, we may need help. If he beats Peacock, we'll team them up." Dr Avian said.

"But what if he loses to Peacock?" Hive asked.

"Then I suppose we'll use his body for the next weapon." Dr. Avian said.

"Count on that, Doc! I ain't done yet!" Peacock said.

"No way I'm losing either. I dont wanna become some freak in a laboratory." Yosuke said.

"You know we can hear you." Leduc said.

Yosuke and Peacock battled hard, each's hyper gauge filling up.

"Time to introduce you to my friend, Lonesome Lenny. Fall down… go boom!" Peacock said dropping a giant bomb above Yosuke. "Crap, crap, crap." He said as he started running.

The bomb exploded as Peacock put him in a sack.

"The Gang's all here!" she said as she and her posse started whaling on the bag.

"Ow! Ow! This is really getting old." Yosuke said. As the George bomb continued attacking, Peacock lit a cigar and tossed it, making the bag and Yosuke explode.

"And that's that. How long before you can get the TV's up and…" Peacock said before feeling an arm grabbing her leg. She saw Yosuke holding onto it. "Don't...count me out….just yet." He groaned.

"Why you… get off!" Peacock said as Yosuke got up.

"It's all or nothing! Brave Blade!" Yosuke said as Jiraiya gave an uppercut to Peacock. Yosuke then slashed from every direction in Midair.

"Youre finished!" Yosuke said going for the finish.

"That's enough!" Dr. Avian shouted, stopping the two. "You win, Mr. Hanamura. I dont want you destroying the work i did on her. I would like to make a proposition." He said. "My name is Dr. Avian. I am the head scientist here at Lab 8."

"So you created her, right?" Yosuke said as Peacock got up. "I was just gonna ask her to team up with me considering you never entered her."

"You wrecked my marathon! Why would I wanna work with you?" Peacock complained.

"While peacock is an Anti-Skullgirl weapon, she is tenacious and acts recklessly. I want her to have experience in the field. Take her with you and have her gain that experience." Dr. Avian said.

A camera then came down. " We have our first official team up! Yosuke Hanamura and Peacock are now partners in battle. Better get out there, the other fighters are already getting anxious for a fight with you since you're the weak one." Said a small squeaking voice.

"Who are you?" Yosuke said.

"I'm Dedenne, I control the communications and are the eyes in the sky over all the cameras." She said.

"SQUACK! Hey, get aload of this, Peacock! The Theonite Resonance Detector is picking up a massive reading downtown!" Avery said.

"It's her, boss! The Skullgirl is on the move!" An anvil with arms and legs said.

"Skullgirl? Does this have to do with the Skull heart?" Yosuke asked them.

"Indeed. This is more than a tournament, the Skullgirl is real, and has a vendetta here in New Meridian. She must be eliminated." Dr. Avian said.

"Hot Damn! Put some Coffee on, and Gimme 15!" Peacock said running into her room.

Narrator: With the arrival of the Skullgirl, Yosuke has now stumbled upon the laboratory known as Lab 8 and has teamed up with one of its latest creations.

"Weren't you at the beginning of this thing?" Yosuke asked the narrator.

"The authors must really want him to stick around and commentate on the teams." Avery said.

"Authors? What the heck are you talking about?" Yosuke said before Peacock came out.

Narrator: Yosuke Hanamura, the user of the Persona Jiraiya, and Peacock, a living cartoon weapon. No team can be more efficient than these two.

"Ready, everyone? It's time to paint the town red!" Peacock said posing with Yosuke.

"As if this day wasn't gonna get any weirder." Yosuke said. 


	3. Brook and Ms Fortune

"Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted as he plowed through a large blockade of fighters with Hope by his side.

"This is intense. And on another note, Is it even fair for Yosuke to team up with someone not even registered?" Hope said.

"Nope. Nothing in the rules about teaming up with a civilian." Dedenne squeaked.

"None of the more weirder fighters of this world joined in this. Only gang members and undead corpses." Dedenne said.

"None of them?" Hope said in surprise.

"Well, if there are more of em', who knows what they look like?" Jexi said.

Far off in a part of town called Little Innsmouth, Brook walked the streets and saw many fish people.

"My oh my. Looking at all of this brings me back to Fishman Island. I wonder if I could…" Brook said before seeing a girl with cat features at a nearby restaurant. "Oh my." He said approaching her.

He entered the restaurant and saw she was nowhere. "Well, this is unusual, but I am feeling a bit peckish. Excuse me miss, but can I have a table please?" Brook asked a young fish like girl. "And then could I ask you for something else?"

"Of course, right this way." the fish girl said. "What would you like to order?"

"But before I order…" Brook said leaning in. "Could you be so kind as to show me your panties?" He asked.

"I… dont know what those are, but I'll be back with our special." the girl said. Brook then turned his attention to two people sitting opposite to him.

"You hear the news? The Skullgirls targeting all the families up in Maplecrest." A mobster said.

"Looks like this new one's got a bone to pick with the boss." The other one said.

"My. That must be trouble. But, at least I don't have a bone to pick, even though I have many of them. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"What the heck? What's with bone boy over there?" The first Moster said.

"Never mind that, there's our target." the other said. "Hey, Girlie! Can we get some service over here?"

"Yes? How can I help you?" The fish girl asked them.

"Hey now, youre quite the dish. I'd like to eat you up." the second mobster said. "Howsabout we hit the town, get a few drinks?"

"Sorry, I have to work." She said. "And here's your special." She said putting a plate in front of Brook.

"Thank you very kindly." Brook said.

The mobster then leaned in. "You know… you are pretty cute. For a gill-girl, I mean."

Suddenly, the cat girl suddenly appeared. "Is everything okay over here? Are these Guys bugging you, Minette?"

"It's you." Brook said looking at her. "Pardon the intrusion, but I think these two were looking to kidnap this lovely young lady."

"Hey! Stay out of this, skeleton." One of them said.

"Leave, now. Or I'll throw you out myself." the cat girl said.

"Cant you take a clue, you flea-bitten tart and lousy bone boy? You have no idea who you two are messing with." One of them said as they drew a sword, slashing of Brook's and the cat girls head. "Heh. They weren't so tough."

"My oh my. What a head cutter. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed as his head started to float.

The cat girl's eyes then opened, jetting her own head at one of the members while the body punched the other.

"These two are freaks! Let's get outta here!" One of them said.

"Not so fast." Brook said drawing his sword and running to the two before sheathing it. "Three Verse Humming...Arrow Notch Slash!" Brook shouted as the two running were cut down.

The cat girl then held her head. "You okay Minette? They Didnt hurt you, did they?" she asked.

"That was… amazing! What would I do without you?" Minette said. "You were amazing too, Mr. Skeleton."

"Ah. Thanks. But please, call me Brook." Brook said.

"I'm Ms. Fortune. Nice to meet a straw hat pirate." The cat girl said.

"So you know who I am?" Brook asked. "Guess my music reaches even out to here."

"Guess so." Ms. Fortune said as a fighter crashed in.

"So, at last we meet, Nadia Fortune. You may not be in the tournament, but I'm gonna gut you and claim the life gem for Heaven's garden. So says...the mighty Cacturne!" He said.

"Ah. So you are from Heaven's Garden? Nice to see a new face." Brook said. "But as you can see, this woman has taken interest in me, not you." Brook said.

"And I kinda swallowed the Life Gem in the first place. That's how I'm able to still live. I'm like a zombie." Ms. Fortune said.

"Then I'll just have to pound your guts till you cough it up." Cacturne said.

"I'll handle this, Brook. As for you, let's take this outside." Ms. Fortune said.

It's Just Getting Started!

Cacturne VS Ms. Fortune

"Curiosity won't kill me." Ms. Fortune said.

"I ain't all cute and cuddly, cat." Cacturne said.

IT'S...SHOWTIME!

"Pin Missile!" Cacturne shouted firing its needles into Ms. Fortune. She dodged and countered with quick swipes, her limbs stretching like rubber.

"I see. It's not just your head. Your limbs have extra tendons inside them." Cacturne said, grinning as Fortune held her arms after hitting Cacturne. "But hitting a cactus is never a good idea."

"Heh. You think I dont know that? Time for a little trim." Ms Fortune said clawing her way past Catharines defenses.

"Catscratch Fever!" shouted rapidly shredding Cacturnes needles.

"My needles!" Cacturne shouted trying to cover himself up with his arms.

Ms. Fortune then continued her assault and used her body in surprising ways, damaging Caturne until he was finished with another Special move.

"Remember, Remember! The 5th of Dismember!" Ms. Fortune said disassembling herself and grabbing Cacturne, the parts then came back and exploded in a bloody face of horror, knocking Cacturne out and floating in the river.

CUT!

"Impossible….!" Cacturne uttered as he floated off.

"Well, looks like Cacturne from Heaven's Garden is out of the running thanks to the team up of Brook and Ms. Fortune." Dedenne squeaked.

"Guess we're a team now. Now I have a lady like Yosuke does! Now before we move out..could you please show me your panties?" Brook asked her.

"Kinda hard to do that when this is all I'm wearing. Anyway, I think it's good I'm with you." Ms Fortune said.

Narrator: Nadia Fortune had a troubled past. Her family, the Fishbone Gang, were murdered by the evil Medici family. She stole the Life Gem just to stay alive and to avenge her gang. Now she joins forces with the Soul King himself, Brook in order to fight and win this tournament.

"Since I'm not officially in, we wont have to fight each other. But you have to stay in this for as long as possible." Ms. Fortune said.

"You have no worries, my lady. I will stake my very soul on it, even though that's all I have left. Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed. 


	4. Naoto and Big Band

A huge man in a gas mask and coat played a saxophone as he walked down the street. This is Big Band, a former cop turned weapon by Lab 8. As he went on, he saw Naoto fighting a ton of gangsters.

The Body of a Child, The Brain of A genius!

The 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective

Naoto Shirogane!

"Now that's just bassist." Naoto said as she shot at the gangsters approaching her.

"Took the word right outta my mouth, girl." Big band said as he cleared out the rest of them.

"Guess you aren't with these guys." Naoto said as they stood back to back.

"I walk a different beat. I heard your buddy Hanamura teamed up with that little troublemaker, so we should probably do the same." Big Band said.

"WAHHHH!" Shouted a loud voice as Naoto and Big Band covered their ears. They soon saw a large creature with holes on its head and tail and knees and arms as well as a large mouth. "What up, New Meridian! You are being rocked by Exploud, member of Rhythm Knights!" He shouted.

"He's in the River King Casino, a Medici joint lit up with Theonite readings. If its not the skullgirl, I dont know what it is." Big Band said.

"Agreed. There's more to this tournament then winning, and I need to figure it I can't think with that big mouthed idiot screaming his heart out." Naoto said.

Both cops headed in and saw Exploud.

"Hey you! Big guy! You look like a music lover. Tell me, you like my rocking voice?" Exploud asked Big Band.

"I much prefer my own set of brass, thanks. Now quiet down, I came to see things, but it looks like this ain't my scene." Big Band said. "We'll see ourselves to the door."

"You hate my music? No one tells me to quiet down. I'm part of a music guild and I don't just quiet down!" Exploud said screeching once more. "Hey! Take me on, Brass Man!" He shouted.

"Boy, you dont know what youre asking for." Big Band said.

All Eyes are on the Next Match!

Big Band VS Exploud

"I'm gonna rock your world, one man band!" Exploud screeched.

"You will be prosecuted to the full extent...of the jam." Big Band said.

IT'S...SHOWTIME!

"Here's one from my latest album. Its called...Hyper Voice!" Exploud said as his voice screeched higher, shattering windows and busting people's eardrums.

Big band endured and landed powerful blows on exploud, instruments coming out of his coat.

"Wow. You're just full of surprises. You're the first one to endure my one hit wonder." Exploud said. "Don't your ears hurt after hearing that?"

"I'm genetically modified. Lemme show you what real music is like." Big Band said. He kept at it and powered himself up with a bag pipe, then produced a massive horn.

"Supersonic…. Horn Crush!" Big Band Shouted plowing into him. Afterward, he landed rapid blows on Exploud before finishing with a massive punch.

CUT!

"Looks like the shows over!" Exploud shouted going through a wall.

"Wow. Another exciting match. Exploud of Rhythm Knights is out and the new team of Naoto Shirogane and Big Band is now formed." Dedenne said.

Narrator: Two cops, one misson. What is the secret behind this tournament? Well, guess its up for these two to figure it out.

"You aren't so bad to have around." Naoto said.

"Same goes for you, Miss Detective." Big Band said. "Together we wont hesitate to lay the hammer down… on any clown that comes around!" 


	5. Gajeel and Cerebella

Gajeel was facing down some Medici contestants as he fought through them.

"Damn, these guys are everywhere! I'm just here to win this thing, not get involved with stupid mobsters." Gajeel said.

"Too late for that, isn't it?" Pantherlily asked him.

"Hey! You! Guy with the Black hair and cat! Hold it!" said a girl's voice. The medici's moved out of the way as a girl in orange and high boots with a hat packing muscular arms on top of it.

"What's your problem? I'm just fighting cause these guys picked it." Gajeel said.

"You were the one who knocked that fighter in here, bub! Cerebella, teach this guy a lesson!" A thug said.

"Cerebella?" Gajeel asked before laughing. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"I'm not letting you trash this place and getting to vitale! Put up your dukes!" Cerebella said.

"I have no clue who this Vitale guy is. But I ain't saying no to a fight." Gajeel said grabbing one of the fallen metal guns and eating it.

GET READY FOR THE SHOW

Cerebella VS Gajeel

"Now for the main attraction." Cerebella said.

"Don't forget I'm gonna own ya after this!" Gajeel shouted

Get Ready To Brawl…. FIGHT!

"Iron Dragon's….Roar!" Gajeel shouted breathing out a gray tornado of bits of metal a Cerebella. "Guess I should tell you this now. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said.

"So what? I'm an acrobat, so I can evade that no problem." Cerebella said leaping out of the way before an iron pillar hit her from below.

"Acrobatics don't mean crap to me." Gajeel said retracting the pillar into his arm. Cerebella recovered and grappled with him, breaking out before Cerebella made her next move.

"Diamond…. Dynamoo!" Cerebella shouted as her hat swung its arms and Cerebella moved toward Gajeel.

"Bad move." He grinned. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel shouted firing projectiles from his pointed metal arm.

Cerebella and Gajeel stood there, then charged at each other before an explosion knocked both of them back. Out of it came multiple soldiers of shadaloo and the team representing them.

Here Come Some New Challengers!

and Juri

"No way…. the big boss of Shadaloo himself, here in New Meridian?" Dedenne said. "This is a shock. I would have thought he'd hold back before making a move."

"Hmph. Pandora belongs to Shadaloo, and the Mishima Zaibatsu and Medicis are in my way." M. Bison said.

"Can't believe I got stuck with this guy." Juri said. "But, at least I can take out my frustration on these two newbies." She grinned.

"And we have our first team battle! Can these two handle the Leader of Shadaloo and S. top agent?" Dedenne asked.

"Hey, muscle girl. How about we hold off till we get these jokers out of here?" Gajeel asked Cerebella.

"I cant let Shadaloo destroy the Medici's. Vitale and them, they're the only family I got." Cerebella said.

"Family huh? I guess I can understand that." Gajeel said. "Bring it on, Psycho and Psychopath!"

It's Just getting Started!

Cerebella and Gajeel VS and Juri

"Ready for this, circus freak?" Gajeel asked Cerebella.

"Hang onto your hat, cause were gonna put on a show!" Cerebella said both her and Gajeel entering a pose at the same time.

"Hey, Let me take them on. I'm in the mood for some fun." Juri said getting in a pose.

"Hmph. I doubt you will be needed here." M. Bison said.

"I was gonna say the same thing!" Juri said.

It's All on the Line…. FIGHT!

"Don't slow me down. Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel shouted as his arm became a sword and lunged at Bison.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted as he spun into a flurry of purple energy, clashing with Gajeel. The two were both pushed back.

"Impressive. You are the first not to crumble from my Psycho Power."

"I ain't one to go down in a fight so easy." Gajeel said. "This might just be fun for me."

Juri took on Cerebella, Tae Kwon Do on acrobatic wrestling.

"It's hopeless, little girl. I'm gonna slaughter you completely." Juri said as one of her eyes shined.

"That's her Feng Shui eye! It's the machine that's raising all her abilities." Cerebella said.

"So you know about that too? Then I can't let you live!" Juri said picking up Cerebella with her foot. "Time for you to die!" She grinned. Gajeel then blocked her.

"No way this chicks's going out. Besides, she owes me a song." Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted slamming Juri into a nearby wall with his club.

"Curses." M. Bison said. "All forces retreat, and grab Juri!" He said moving back.

"Looks like M. Bison and Juri are forfeiting this match. Since it wasn't a total defeat, I guess they're still in it, but we did witness the birth of the team of Cerebella and Gajeel Redfox." Dedenne squeaked.

Narrator: River king Casino is now in total shambles with the Attack of Shadaloo. Cerebella, hoping to preserve the Medici name, and Gajeel, a mage looking to stake a name in this competition, both decided to team up for their own purposes.

"So, guess we're in this for the long haul, huh?" Cerebella said.

"You want payback, and I want another shot at that Bison creep. Were one in the same. But after both of them are done, we'll be settling our old business." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, always a one track mind." Pantherlily said. 


	6. Robin and Parasoul

Parasoul sat in a room with her sister, Umbrella, and Robin, who was caught thanks to the wanted posters.

"So, do you admit that this poster is yours?" Parasoul asked holding up Robin's wanted poster.

"I do not deny it. That is definitely me." Robin said calmly.

"You may be in this tournament, but you and the other Straw Hat Pirates are wanted crooks. So I guess I have my work cut out for me." Parasoul said.

"Stop doing your job as princess and do some cool stuff already sis!" Umbrella said. "I came to watch you work, not talk all day."

"Here. Maybe this will help." Robin said as two arms appeared on Umbrella and tickled her. Suddenly, and Egret bashed into the room.

"Commander Parasoul! The Mishima Zaibatsu is attacking HQ!" The Egret said.

"What? Why are they attacking us? We don't have anything they want." Parasoul asked.

"They know Buizel is hidden here, so Jin Kazama is personally coming here."

"Jin? The grandson of Heihachi Kazama?" Parasoul asked in shock. "Scramble all Egrets! I'm going too!"

"If I may, Jin and his partner Xiaoyu are quite formidable together, but...what if you had someone just as on par?" Robin asked Parasoul.

"You mean to say you want to team up with me? You will be the first one to Buizel before your allies." Parasoul said.

"Not a bad trade off for protecting your country, correct?" Robin asked her.

"Commander? What of the convict? Are you sure you want to be her partner in this tournament?"

"I don't have much of a choice. I can't beat both of them on my own." Parasoul said releasing Robin.

Both Robin and Parasoul then approached Jin and Xiaoyu with both having their armies behind them.

"Jin Kazama, I hereby announce you are coming with me. Surrender Peacefully." Parasoul said.

"Hey you! You Listen up, Jin is a good man! You'll never seduce him with your...tramp clothes!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"Well, seems peace doesn't really appeal to them much." Robin said.

"My name is Parasoul, princess of New Meridian and Leader of the Egret Task force. There is a warrant for your crimes. Surrender and forfeit the tournament, or I'll have to use force." Parasoul said.

"How dare you take that tone! We're not coming with you!" Xiaoyu said before Jin went in front of her.

"I have no interest in your warrants. If you try and take me, It's not gonna be easy." Jin said.

"Looks like we have another set up for an exciting match! Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu vs Nico Robin and Parasoul!" Dedenne said.

Can You all feel the Drama?

Jin and Xiaoyu VS Parasoul and Robin

"For my kingdom!" Parasoul said.

"You don't stand a chance." Xiaoyu said.

Enter the Heat of Battle….Fight!

"Dos Fleur!" Robin said as two arms appeared on Xiaoyu. "Clutch!" She said as they grabbed Xiaoyu's arms.

"Ready, Number 13." Parasoul said as a sniper rifle was aimed at Jin.

"Oh no, Jin!" Xiaoyu said as she struggled to get free. The shot fired at jin, seemingly hitting him

"Oh my god! We have our first Fatality!" Dedenne said. "If he's dead, then we'll have to disqualify the team of Nico Robin and Parasoul."

Jin was unharmed though, and right beside Parasoul.

"That wont hurt me." Jin said comboing Parasoul so fast that no one could see the hits.

"So, this is the power of the Devil Gene." Robin said looking at Jin.

Parasoul then got up. "I would never authorize an infusion of that gene from anyone, Inlcuding his father Kazuya."

"I only entered this thing for one reason: to eliminate Heihachi once and for all." Jin said lunging at Parasoul. An Egret then Jumped out of nowhere, taking the hit.

"They fight and die for their leader. They're the loyalist soldiers in this kingdom." Parasoul said.

"Seems Parasoul isn't going down just yet. As for you…" Robin said approaching the restrained Xiaoyu.

"Wait!" Said a voice as a dog-like creature with two tails and a sac like device around his neck jumped out of the fountain. "Stop this fight at once!" He shouted. "You both get the clue! Just stop before we have any actual casualties!"

"All right. Stand down." Jin siad to his men.

"Egrets, fall back." Parasoul said.

Buizel then held out two cards. "These are the coordinates for the next world. Once there, find Archen, our expert of the sky and he'll give you the next clue." Buizel said.

Robin then picked up the card. "Vegetable Sky. At last, we see Toriko's world with our own eyes."

Narrator: The new world of Gourment awaits the Archeaologist and the Princess of New Meridian, as well as the Leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Whether or not Toriko will team up with anyone, is in the hands of our two teams.

"I guess you and I will have each other's company for a little while longer." Robin said to Parasoul.

"Youre on probation. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute." Parasoul said.

"Fine with me, Miss Princess." Robin said.

"Even if Heihachi and father get eliminated, I still must know if Pandora can calm my Devil Gene." Jin said.

"Well, wherever you go, I go!" Xiaoyu said. 


	7. Maka and Filia

"Well, things are really heating up now! Our first two teams already have their cards and have moved on while a few more teams have formed. The team of Dan Kuso and Monkey D. Luffy as well as the team of Natsu Dragneel and Ranma Saotome. Things are getting exciting!" Dedenne shouted.

Maka and Soul wandered into a bar where a girl was sitting.

"I dont care if this is a tournament, we need to refresh ourselves before we head to town hall." Soul said as he sat on a stool.

The mobster from Little Insmouth then showed up, taking at the girl.

"Hey there cutie, wanna have a drink with me?" He asked.

"We've already got a drink, thanks." Said a deep voice.

"Oh, come on, dont be like that, especially when-"

Soul stopped him. "She said she was fine, or rather, the thing on her head did."

"Impressive, kid. You actually noticed me." said the voice as the hat on her head flew off revealing a creature on her head.

"Heh. I gotta knack for sensing souls. Yours was the strongest in this joint." Soul said.

"What the? A parasite?" The mobster said. "First a skeleton, now this?"

He then took off, leaving the three in the bar.

"So, you got a name?" Soul asked the girl.

"It's Filia. And you've already met Samson." She said. "Sorry for his behavior."

"Hey! That guy was asking for it." Samson said.

"So, are you after the Skull Heart, too?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. I lost my memories, so I need to wish them back with the skull heart." Filia said. "So, you're only in town for that tournament, right?" Filia asked.

"Yeah, the guy we're looking for is in town hall. The other's are heading there now. Don't suppose you wanna team with us? Wherever this Skullgirl is, I have a feeling you'll find the Skull Heart." Maka said.

"Of course. I want my memories back. I don't see any problem teaming up with you." Filia said.

"Well, ain't this a charming sight." Said a familiar voice. The three turned to see Fraxure and Pawniard looking at them.

"Out of all the people in new meridian, you two were the easiest to find!" Pawniard said.

"I'd hate to deal with too many rivals in the finals! This is a perfect chance for Team Crusader to bring home the cash flow!" Fraxure said.

"An ambush? Well these guys seem like you're broke people." Samson said.

"Whatever it takes!" Fraxure said.

"Sorry about this Maka. Hope we can still be friends after this is over." Pawniard said.

"I'm sorry too. Let's go, Soul." Maka said.

"And here goes another fight. Team Crusader's Pawniard and Fraxure vs the newly formed team of Filia/Samson and Maka Albarn and Soul Evans." Dedenne said.

"Let's make a good impression with them. Ready, Samson?" Filia asked.

"Of course. Besides, those two need a good beating." Samson said.

All Eyes are on the Next Match!

Fraxure and Pawniard VS Maka and Filia

"Let the dragons above watch over our fight!" Fraxure roared.

"Feel the sting of my blades." Pawniard said.

"Get ready for some action, you two." Soul said.

"You guys are about to have… a bad hair day." Samson said.

It's all on the Line….SHOWTIME!

"Let's go! Dragon Rush!" Fraxure shouted as he rushed as Filia. Samson quickly acted and used Filia's hair to block the charge.

"Freaky. Out of everyone here weve seen so far, using your hair as a weapon is the first." Soul said.

"Its actually Samson. You see, when I became his host, he took over my hair. Now its my weapon." Filia said.

"Now I control every nook and cranie of this kids hair. And we can use it in surpising ways." Samson said. "Like this! Hair Ball!"

Filia's hair then balled up and they started to roll at the two pokemon, damaging them. Filia didnt let up, as her hair took on the form of a cockroach as it scurried over to the two.

"Gregor Samson!" She shouted as she rushed to two fighters. From the angle of the construct, it looked like wings and she was flying. Maka then made her move, slashing the two and knocking them out.

CUT!

"And that's all folks. Team Crusader's Fraxure and Pawniard are now out and Filia and Maka Albarn are now in!" Dedenne said.

Narrator: Miester and Weapon have now teamed up with a girl with no memories and the parasite living on top of her head. Both having their own reasons to compete in this tournament. For filia, her lost memories, and For Maka and Soul, the thousands of Kishin Eggs resurrected by The Skullgirl.

"We may have our own goals, but we still have a lot in common. Let's go all the way, all four of us." Filia said.

"Right. I'm gonna like working with you, Filia." Maka said. 


	8. Kanji and Beowulf

Inside a large stadium, dozens of patrons cheered on a man in wolf clothing, Beowulf. Once the mighty champ of New Meridian's ring known best for slaying the gigan warrior known as Grendel, keeping his severed arm as a trophy for himself. He fell afterwards, and fell hard, but thanks to the skullgirl, he's back now, and this time, he's hoping to take her out.

"Hello, my many fans! Are you ready for the wolf to make his big comeback?" Beowulf shouted to the crowd. The crowed yelled back.

"That's what I'm talking about! The Skullgirls gonna regret treading on Wulf territory! Arooooo!" Beowulf howled. Just then, a street fighter team walked into the ring. One was female with pink hair and a whip while the other was a giant of a man. The famous duo of Giant Wrestler Hugo and Ringleader Poison.

"Hey there, champ! How about a tussle? It's been years since you got in this ring, so I'm betting Hugo and I are a little too much for you to handle!" Poison said,

"We are Number One!" Hugo shouted.

"Oh! Seems like we got a couple of tournament fighters who wanna tussle with the wolf! But it's a little unfair for a two against one match." Beowulf said.

"Make it a two on two." Kanji said as he leapt into the ring. Music from the P1 tourney started to play.

Blooming Roses and Bulging Muscles!

The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor

Kanji Tatsumi!

"Man, that takes me back." Kanji said getting out his chair. "Need a little help, old timer?" Kanji asked Beowulf.

"Assistance from a P1 fighter? Yeah. Just the thing I need to be in the tournament!" Beowulf shouted. "Not only are we gonna kick your asses, but I'm gonna take this kid to the very top with me!" Beowulf shouted to the crowd as they cheered loudly.

"The only one who's getting Pandora and the fame is us. Out with the old and in with the new!" Poison said.

"Looks like we both got something to Prove! Are you ready, Wulfpack? Cause the Wulf and the Emperor are gonna make history tonight. AROOOOO!" Beowulf said to the crowd.

"Looks like we got another team match. This time, It's Poison of North America and Hugo of Germany vs The old time wrestler Beowulf and Kanji Tatsumi!" Dedenne said.

Can You All Feel the Drama?

Beowulf and Kanji VS Poison and Hugo.

"Hope you're ready for the ass whooping of a lifetime." Kanji said.

"There's only room for one leader of this pack!" Beowulf said.

"Yeah, Time to make some cash!" Position said.

"Yo! Poison!" Hugo said.

Let's do this…. FIGHT!

"Yeah! Let's get this started!" Kanji said leaping up with chair in hand and slamming it down on Hugo.

"That does not hurt me, little one." Hugo said grabbing the chair.

"Hey! I got ya kid!" Beowulf said bringing out a large arm as it Punched Hugo into the turnbuckles.

"Oooh, right up Main Street! Hugo may be big, but the arm of a gigan warrior is even bigger!" Poison said before turning her attention to the both of them.

"120-inch…. PYTHON!" Beowulf said dashing into Poison with Grendel's massive arm only for the woman to dodge out of the way. "Brute strength doesn't mean a thing to an acrobat like myself." Poison said before lunging at Beowulf.

"Dont you forget this is a team battle, lady!" Kanji said as he summoned Take-Mikazuchi. "You just brought down the thunder." Kanji said. Beowulf and him beat Poison and Hugo back to one side of the ring.

"This ain't over, old man. When this all ends, youre title's gonna belong to Hugo!" Poison said as the two left the ring.

"Well, it looks like Hugo and Poison forfeit the match, but it means that Kanji and Beowulf live to fight another day." Dedenne said. "As for the previous two, they're still in, but almost everyone had gone to Jump World to find Archen in Vegetable Sky! Ah! Did I just say that outloud?"

Narrator: Two powerhouses of muscle and manliness, have now forged a pact only true men can only understand, but united for a similar purpose: to win and gain fame.

"Let's keep this going, old timer." Kanji said as he and Beowulf locked arms.

"We're going straight to the top, and the Skullgirl's goin down!" Beowulf said.

"Yeah! Down straight to hell!" Kanji shouted. 


	9. Wendy and Squigly

As the Skullgirl left New Meridian, the surviving teams all headed to Jump world where Naruto, Luffy and Ichigo all have been before. Wendy was the last to get her card as the others were eliminated.

"Right, just need to get to the portal on the roof tops, and we're still in this." Wendy said.

"Yes. Though we better hope there aren't any last minutes stragglers waiting to ambush us." Carla said.

"Oh! Do you think that applies to me?" said a voice as Wendy and Carla turned to see a female zombie with a stitched up mouth.

"Youre one of those reanimated corpses, but I can read you. Youre not under the influence of this Skull Girl." Carla said.

"Yes. And she has me to thank for that." Said a snake like creature in her hair.

"A parasite, just like the one Maka's team member has."

"So, they're still around as ever. Not surprising. I am Leviathan and this is my host, Squigly." The snake creature introduced themselves.

"My real name is Sienna Contiello, but I prefer the former. My family and the Medici's have been at odds for a long time before they were all wiped out 14 years ago." Squigly explained.

"Then that means… you've been out for over a decade!" Wendy said.

"Yes. I kept her safe ever since she was buried. But we woke up in some lunatics ship when the Skullgirls presence was felt." Leviathan said.

"This lunatic, he wouldnt happen to have a lot of guns and robots, would he?" Carla asked.

"Yes! Exactly! Apparently, this assistant of his dug up the coffin while looking for something. And instead of having the decency to rebury it, he took it onboard. But now, we're free and back in life." Leviathan said.

"I think stopping the skullgirl is your main priority. Her accomplices, Valentine and Double, have already destroyed Lab 8 and Killed Dr. Avian, the scientist who worked on Peacock and Big Band." Dedenne said over the camera. "Sorry to break out of character, but I figured they should hear this."

"We need to move. Young lady, would you consider teaming up with us? It's the only way we can accomplish both of our goals." Leviathan said.

"Not gonna happen!" Said a robot voice as Colorman and Metal Man came up. "We're gonna win and bring home the cash for CHS!" Color Man declared.

Metal man slammed his fists. "I'd hate to see a weakling like Wendy Marvell make it all the way. So I'm doing you a favor and defeating you now." Metal Man said drawing his metal buzz saw blades.

"How rude. You do want to prove to the world you are strong, correct ? Then now would be a good time for us to team up." Squigly said offering a hand.

Wendy took it and stood with Squigly and Leviathan. "Yes. I need to show my Guild I'm more than just the healer." Wendy said.

"And we have our final team match. And since these are the last two teams in this world, a special rule is now in place. If you run away or forfeit, it counts as disqualification." Dedenne said.

"It's all or nothing now. Time to go big or go home!" Color Man said sticking his tongue out at them before laughing.

Get Ready for the Fight of Your Life!

Wendy and Squigly vs Color Man and Metal Man

"Are you girls ready?" Leviathan asked.

"For over a decade." Squigly said.

"Let's start the going away party right now!" Color Man said.

It's all on the Line...FIGHT!

"Metal Blade!" Metal Man shouted tossing his metal discs at the two.

"Let's party. Ball Basher!" Color Man said tossing his balancing ball at Wendy.

Squigly then sung into leviathan, turning his head into a microphone. The resulting soundwave transformed into a sphere of energy, which was fired and took out both attacks.

"Wow. That's amazing. But I can do better. Sky Dragon's...Roar!" Wendy shouted firing a large tornado at the two. As ColorMan flew off easily, Metal Man barely moved. "Yeah. Wind doesn't really work well on me. Metal Missile!" He shouted as he fired three missiles from his chest.

Leviathan then emitted blue energy and snaked across the missiles, destroying them.

"Stupid little Snake! Stay outta this!" Metal Man said with a fist raised. "Metal Fist!" He shouted slugging both Leviathan and Squigly.

"Uh, buddy? That won't work since they are already dead." Color Man said.

"Who said I was trying to kill them? If I knock them off the building, it'll count as running away." Metal Man said as he continued slugging the two towards the building edge. "Now, fall and say goodbye to any chance of winning, Marvel!" One final blow from metal man knocked them off, but they were suddenly floating. As it turns out, Carla had the two.

"Darn Exceeds, you shouldn't even be in this tournament!" Metal Man shouted as Wendy came up from behind. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sky Dragon's Drill!" Wendy shouted making a drill shaped wind that knocked both of the opponents off of the building.

CUT!

"And it's over! The final spot for the Jump World half of the tournament is…. Wendy Marvell and Sienna 'Squigly' Contiello! Now we are all wrapped up here in New Meridian! But what waits for us in Jump World? You'll just have to stay tuned." Dedenne said.

Narrator: A Sky Dragon Slayer with something to prove, is now allied with a corpse who wants revenge for her family. Both young but still a formidable combination.

"Let's stay in this to the very end." Wendy said.

"Yes, and I shall follow you both to the end." Leviathan said.

"Oh Leviathan, you did that once already." Squigly said scratching him under the chin. 


	10. Indigo Zap and Toriko

"Hello again folks! We are now in the second part of the Furious World Tournament! We are now live in Jump World where somewhere, our sky expert, Archen is hiding with a clue to the next world. But how many will stay? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned." Dedenne said.

Luffy and Dan were already making progress as they were making short work of the opponents in their way. "Best...team….ever." The two said fistbumping.

"So Luffy, you've been here before, how do we get to Vegetable Sky?" Dan asked.

"I dunno." Luffy said. "It's been a pretty long time that I don't remember."

"Luckily, I know what goes on here. We just get one of those Jump Ships and sail on the open sea, getting the parts we need to go to the top level without climbing the vine." Dan said.

"Yeah! We're gonna win!" Luffy said.

"But won't we have to fight each other once we're the only team left?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah. Well, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it." Luffy said.

"If I remember correctly, Toriko also competed in the Jump Battle Tournament." Dan said.

"Yeah. But as far as I know, only the jump battlers on the team were the only ones who chose to compete." Luffy said.

"If he's found, wonder who he teams up with?" Dan said.

Meanwhile, Indigo was taking a look around her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. "Hard to believe I made it this far. You know what would be coincidental? Me running into Toriko." She said. She then dashed across the plain, looking for a ship, when she ran right into the Blue-haired Gourmet Hunter himself.

"Whoa. I think this is the exact opposite of a coincidence. This is destiny." Indigo said looking up at him.

"So, youre Indigo Zap, right?" Toriko asked.

"Y-you know my name?" Indigo asked in shock.

"Well i heard through the grapevine that someone by that name pulled off one of my moves against some whack job." Toriko said.

"The Spiked Punch. And for the record, I cant believe I ran into you. I'm such a huge fan." Indigo said.

"Well, hold onto that excitement, cause he's going down." Said a new voice as the two saw Snorunt on Bastiodon arriving.

"Victory will go to Team Crusader!" Bastiodon shouted.

"And we'll finally make some money and fame by taking out the world's most Famous Gourmet Hunter!" Snorunt said. "So don't feel too bad when you lose." Snorunt said with a wink.

"Hmm. This could be interesting." Toriko said cracking his knuckles. "Wanna team up? It'll get me a fight with Luffy again and I wanna see what you are made of."

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" She said in excitement.

"Well, our first fight in Jump World has begun. Team Crusader's Bastiodon and Snorunt vs Indigo Zap and Toriko!" Dedenne said.

Luffy stopped. "Toriko… and Indigo...together?!" Luffy said as they saw the two on the screen.

"Those two? They're the last ones I expected to team up together." Dan said.

Jexi saw this as well as Hope. "Okay, I did not see this coming." Hope said.

"Yeah! Show them what you got, Indigo!" Jexi shouted.

Let Your fists do the Talking!

Bastiodon and Snorunt vs Indigo and Toriko

"Okay, so we got everyone's attention. You ready for this?" Indigo asked.

"Yes! Time for another hunt!" Toriko said clasping his hands like a knife and fork.

"Wow. So many people here to see a cutie like me." Snorunt said.

"Don't get full of yourself." Bastiodon said.

Live and Let Die… ENGAGE!

"Time for a fan favorite. Attract!" Snorunt said as several hearts flew out towards any male within the area.

Indigo blocked the heart that came at Toriko. "Nice try. But Attract won't work on the same gender." Indigo said.

"Such a stubborn woman. Bastiodon, could you please take her for me?" Snorunt asked.

"You got it. Iron Head!" Bastiodon shouted as he charged at Indigo. Toriko then caught it head on and stopped Bastiodon in his tracks.

"What the…. how strong is this guy?" Snorunt shouted. "I've never seen anyone block Bastiodon charge like that."

Toriko then positioned his hand like a fork. "Oh, no." Bastiodon said.

"Fork!" He shouted pulling an arm back and making it like a fork before striking Bastiodon in the face, pushing him back.

"Time for another encore. Attract!" Snorunt said sending more hearts at Toriko.

"Not a chance!" Indigo said blocking them.

"Awesome! Those two are in perfect Synch!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"But we'll have to fight them eventually." Dan pointed out.

"And I cant wait for that. Toriko! I'll see you in the finals!" Luffy said.

"Count on it." Toriko said. "Hey, you thinking what move to finish this with as I am?" Toriko said pulling an arm back as Indigo did the same.

"Oh no. Not a beautiful woman like me." Snorunt said.

"See ya, Snorunt! Five-Fold…" Indigo started.

"...Spiked Punch!" They both said punching the two up into the sky and far away.

K.O!

"What a finish! Another pair from Team Crusader has been eliminated, and since Toriko is not officially in this Tournament, they will not have to fight each other in the finals." Dedenne said.

"Now this… is really gonna heat things up." Jexi said.

Narrator: And so, the Gourmet Hunter and the girl who idolizes him, have now forged a pact and a new team has been born. But more lone warriors like the Fist of the North Star, await those who challenge and those who are fighting on this battlefield.

"This is truly an honor!" Indigo said. "Me, winning Furious World with Toriko. Its like someone read my dream journal and made my dream real!"

"Let's keep up with the others and last as long as we can." Toriko said. "Looks like the hunt is on." 


	11. Chie and Kenshiro

"Ultimate Color Flaming Howl!" Blazer shouted burning through a team with his flames.

"Ultimate Color Darkness Prison!" Umbra shouted as the shadows on the ground began pulling people down into the darkness.

"We make a good team, but dont forget Jexi will face us in the finals, and to be honest, I'm looking forward to seeing how much he's grown." Blazer said.

"Yes. And knowing him, he picked Hope. That one has a right set of morals, but he's not ready for the events to come." Umbra said.

"If we wanna test Jexi's resolve, we gotta split em up. I take him, you take the clueless wonder aka Hope." Blazer said.

"My thoughts exactly." Umbra said.

"Huh? Hey, Umbra, is that…?" Blazer said pointing to a man with black hair and blue clothing.

"The Master of the Hokuto Style of martial arts: Kenshiro." Umbra said.

"Great. Just what we need." Blazer said groaning. "But, he's not technically in the tournament, so it's no worries."

"Indeed. Besides, he's not our goal in all of this." Umbra said as they turned to leave.

Chie then dropped in front of the two, Kenshiro looking to the girl as she entered a stance.

A Spunky Dragon With Deadly Legs!

The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood

Chie Satonaka!

"Wait, we get one of our little bros cheerleaders?" Blazer groaned.

"Lets double team her and…" Umbra said before Kenshiro stood by her side.

"Great. Our problems just got more intense." Blazer said.

Kenshiro then turned to Chie. "I felt your power coming from nearby. Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm a martial artist like you. I've seen you take down bigger guys before. How about we join up and bring these two down?" Chie said.

"You realize who we are, right?" Blazer asked as the heat around him intensified.

"It makes no difference. This girl and I are Martial Artists, so we are destined to be a team in this tournament. To defeat me, you will need to use every Secret Technique you have." Kenshiro said.

"You are getting ahead of yourself." Umbra said.

"No he isn't. We'll show you that our techiques can keep up with Ultimate Color Fighting." Chie said getting into a pose

"Wow. An explosive fight between martial artists is now in full swing. Kenshiro and Chie Satonaka take on Color Fighting Masters Blazer the Inferno and Umbra the Dark!" Dedenne said.

The Fight is On!

Kenshiro and Chie vs Blazer and Umbra

"Don't blame me if you get burned." Blazer said.

"Darkness lies within all people." Umbra said.

"I'll show you the results of my training!" Chie said.

"This is the power… of the Hokuto Shinken." Kenshiro said.

Ready….FIGHT!

"Shadow Network!" Umbra shouted as his shadow split apart and attach to Chie's shadow.

"What the?" She asked in shock.

"Shadow Puppet." Umbra said as Chie's body began to attack Kenshiro.

Kenshiro Doged, and dashed to Umbra with incredible speed.

"Away from my bro! Fire Wall!" Blazer shouted surrounding him and Kenshiro. "I ain't letting you touch my brother!"

Kenshiro jumped over the flames and gave his signature yell, hitting Umbra's Pressure points, only to be surprised to see nothing happen. "But, I hit all of them." Kenshiro said.

"I told you before. You don't know who you are messing with. You see, I've lost the sensation of pressure points when I became an element type color fighter." Umbra shouted Kenshiro jumped back.

Chie was then running at Kenshiro while still under Umbra's control.

"Martial arts, color fighting. Those techniques aren't important in battle. Me and Umbra have fought our entire lives, same goes for Jexi. The battle can only be decided...with fighting spirit!" Blazer shouted slugging Kenshiro into a large rock, injuring him greatly. However, Kenshiro was still standing.

"What? What does that guy even fight for?" Blazer asked.

"Love." Kenshiro said. "A love that will not be broken so easily."

Chie then willed herself to resist Umbra, thinking of all the times she had fought before. "I'm not….going out like this." Chie said as the control over her shadow was released.

"There's no point controlling her anymore." Umbra said releasing his hold on her.

"Its time we finished this in one move." Blazer said as Umbra stepped into the darkness. "Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art: Immortal Phoenix!" Blazer shouted as the flames around him morphed into a large phoenix. "Like the immortal bird itself, we'll keep rising higher and higher!" Blazer shouted as the bird took to the sky before flying to the ground, incierating anything in its path. Blazer was soon standing there breathing heavily as Chie and Kenshiro was defeated and lying on the ground.

CUT

"Wow. What an amazing match! The winners of this one are the pair of Blazer and Umbra as they have proven that fire and darkness are an amazing combination against martial arts." Dedenne said as Chie got up with Kenshiro.

"They… they're still standing?" Umbra asked as he rose from the shadows.

"It doesn't matter. They've already been counted as defeated. Let's go." Blazer said as Umbra grabbed him and walked off with him.

"I'm sorry to say, Chie, but youre done." Dedenne said. "Guess you gotta go home now. But if another team wants to take your spot in the axe, that will definitely be allowed."

"We'll take it." Said some voices as Grav and Heracross approached the camera. "We'll take their place."

"Grav… why?" Chie said.

"Kenshiro fights for love, and you do too. And honestly, this tournament's been a cake walk. I hate cake walks." Grav said.

"So its decided, Chie and Kenshiro will still compete and see how far thier skills can take them!" Dedenne said.

Narrator: Still in the fight after nearly being on the edge of defeat, the ultimate combo of Martial Artists now have a second chance to still win. But, something was apparent to both of them: the two opponents they fought were way out of their league.

"Wow. Chie was saved from Grav." Hope said. "You're brothers, really are strong."

"They got lucky. That move could have killed them if they were a bit closer." Jexi said as he walked off. Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Hope said.

"No. Not an earthquake." Jexi said pointing up ahead to see a wave of flames. "Its the shockwave from the phoenix." Jexi said.

"We gotta split up. If that hits us, we're out. Find another teammate and we'll try to find our way back to each other later." Hope said flying off as Jexi approached the shockwave. "Blazer, Umbra. Just wait, I'm going to surpass the both of you!" Jexi shouted pulling a fist back before breaking apart the shockwave.


	12. Hope and Valentine

"Okay, just a little farther." Hope said as he flew to another island. "But who am I gonna partner up with…"

He then heard screams as he saw a battle. Who was in it was a nurse with… revealing attire and a mask over her face. He then saw her looking at him.

"What in the world is this?" She said before seeing Hope. "Great. Another one." She said taking out a surgical saw.

"Wait, I know you! Youre Valentine…. the last surviving member of the Last Hope." Hope said.

"So you know who I am. Clever boy. Then you know what I've been up to recently, right?" Valentine asked.

"You made Project Painwheel under a man called Brain Drain, and stuffed it into the tournament as a hidden seed. You've also been working for the Skullgirl." Hope said.

"Only so I can kill her and wish for them back." Valentine said. "You know, going over your records, you dont impress me. I mean, you became a color fighter, and Zygarde's warrior, but you still don't impress me in the slightest." Valentine said as she dodged an attack. Hope looked over to see her attackers were Zazz and Zavok. "Enough! Tell us where Painwheel is and we'll make your death painless." Zavok said.

Hope then Intervened, knocking them both away. He then turned to Valentine. "You're not alone. I dont see you as a bad guy, and you wish to revive your comrades. That, is hope." Hope said.

"You think you're going to turn me? Hmm. Maybe we could work something out." Valentine thought.

"Hey blue boy! Say goodbye to the tournament, cause youre goin home in a box!" Zazz said as he and Zavok came back.

"We gave you a chance to tell us where Painwheel was peacefully, now we have to beat it out of you." Zavok said.

"Looks like this makes us a team. Hope Sanji and Brook dont get too jealous." Hope said.

"Looks like it's a fight between enemies. The Universal Villains own Zavok and Zazz vs Valentine and Hope the Vizier!" Dedenne said.

"Its Hope the Victor!" Hope shouted.

"Really? Cause on the registration it says Vizer." Dedenne said.

Fight It out!

Hope and Valentine VS Zazz and Zavok

"I'm gonna mess you up!" Zazz shouted.

"This is where is ends for you, Hopeless." Zavok said.

"I'll cut you down to size." Valentine said.

"For the Corps!" Hope shouted.

You're gonna fight….NOW!

Hope started by making a construct of a train that revved at the two only for Zavok to break it with a single punch. "Constructs won't work against us." Zavok said.

"Bandage this!" Valentine said throwing six scalpels in a row and Damaging the two Zeti.

"Why you...GET OUT HERE!" Zazz shouted as a circular yellow robot rose up with Zazz jumping on it and riding it to the heroes. "You're gonna get crushed!" He shouted.

"Spectrum Change: Avarice! Ultimate Color Orange Doppelganger!" Hope shouted as an exact replica of the robot appeared in the air.

"Huh? You really think that'll make a difference?" Zazz laughed as he tossed his robot at the doppelganger.

"Detonate!" Hope said as the construct exploded, taking Zazz with it.

"Not…. fair…" Zazz said before passing out with Zavok picking him up. "We can't afford to lose this. We still need to find it." Zavok said as he leapt off with Zazz.

"A forfeit! They're still in, but it looks like Hope has found a new Partner in the incredibly hot Valentine!" Dedenne said.

"Hmm. All right. I'll stick around with you for a little while longer." Valentine said.

Narrator: A ninja nurse on an inside job has formed a pact with the blue lantern. Unexpected for everyone, including the heroes who were competing. But how long will this pact of theres last? Only time can tell.

"Dammit! How come Hope gets the hotter girl?" Sanji shouted.

"Excuse me?" Cana asked him with a glare.

"Its not that you aren't hot, its just compared to her." Sanji said before getting a kick to the crotch.

"You're on your own, perv." Cana said walking off. 


	13. Pit and Painwheel

Painwheel moved slowly, Brain Drain coursing through her head.

"Do not stop, Painwheel. The skull girl must be stopped, at any cost." Brain Drain said.

"Stop… ordering me…" Painwheel shouted feeling a sharp pain in her head. "I...wanna...be normal."

"You cant, youre a tool. You were built to stop the skullgirl. It's all you're good for. Now Go!" Brain Drain said shocking her.

"That's enough!" Shouted a voice as Painwheel looked up to see Pit standing on a tall rock. "She has the right to think for herself!"

"Who are you to say that? Painwheel, eliminate that flightless angel." Brain Drain commanded as Painwheel cried out in more pain. She then charged, destroying the rock as Pit doged.

"I have no choice, I have to fight her and somehow disconnect that guy from her." Pit said.

"We got us a fight, patrons! Between Lab 0's Painwheel and servant of the Goddess, Pit." Dedenne called out.

Can you all feel the Drama?

Painwheel vs Pit

"Must...kill…." Painwheel called out.

"I'm gonna save you from all of this." Pit said with his bow at the ready.

Ladies and Gentlemen it's….SHOWTIME!

Painwheel starts it out with using the wheel on her back trying to slice and dice at Pit, who blocked with his bow. "Whoa. She's not making this easy." Pit said

"You can't beat her, angel. Though, I must admit, I am curious as to how you could jump into my telepathy like that." Brain Drain said. "Maybe you should be Lab 0's next project after all this is over."

"No, youre not having any more in your lab." Pit said seeing a chip on painwheel. "That's gotta be what's controlling her and invoking her rage."

"You think you can save her? Even if you sever my control, this girl will be nothing more than a monster." Brain Drain said as Painwheel went for Pit once more. "She will never have a normal life again!"

Painwheel then was succumbed to the Hatred Install and burst into a red aura. After she did this, her movements became faster as she got closer and closer to Pit. "Must...KILL!" She screamed. "Buer Overdrive!"

Her blades spun faster as she charged, Pit doing the same.

"Forward Dash!" Pit said going under her. "And an Upward Shot!" Pit shouted firing an arrow at the control chip on Painwheel's neck. It was destroyed and all hate subsided.

"Nooooo….!" Brain Drain said as his control vanished as Painwheel fell unconscious. Pit then walked up and scooped her up. "Let's heal you up." He said.

Painwheel then opened her eyes. Pit was using Picsec heal to take out any wounds.

"You…. saved me? But why?" Painwheel asked.

"I believe all living things have a right to life. You aren't a monster." Pit said.

"My orignal Misson, was to stop the Skullgirl. You must… take me with you, as a partner." She said.

"All right. And once we take her down, I promise to help fix what he did to you." Pit said.

Narrator: Painwheel has now been saved from the clutches of Brain Drain. Now, she works with the angel of light to dismantle the tournament and the skullgirl herself.

"But first, let's get on a first name basis. I'm Pit, servant to the goddess Palutena." Pit said.

"My name is Painwheel, but my original name...was Carol." Painwheel said. 


	14. Yu and Momotaro

Momotaro Tsurugi walked down the road to a Jump Ship, hoping to find a partner.

"Oktojuku never competed in the Friendship Games, so we never met the heroes and the other Jump participants. I must find a worthy partner, one who knows his way with the sword as well as someone I can truly trust." Momo said before familiar music began to play.

Nobody Touches his Precious Nanako!

The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel

Yu Narukami!

Momo soon spotted Yu as he was confronted by Shadow Man and Tomahawk Man of Team Colonel.

"Unfortunate we meet under these circumstances." Shadow Man said.

"Yeah. We'll be winning and bringing the glory home for Team Colonel!" Tomahawk Man said.

"This is hardly a fair fight. Why dont I lend a hand, Yu Narukami?" Momotaro offered.

"Perfect. Now this won't seem like a one sided fight." Shadow Man said pointing his sword at the two.

"Yeah. You can stick around me." Yu said to Momotaro.

"It's Yu Narukami of Inaba and Momotaro Tsurugi of Oktojuku against Shadow Man and Tomahawk Man of Team Colonel! Time to see how two different schools face off together against these heavy hitters." Dedenne commented.

All Eyes are on the Next Match!

Yu and Momotaro VS Shadow Man and Tomahawk Man

"The way of the ninja is superior to all." Shadow Man said.

"Feel the chop...of the Tomahawk!" Tomahawk man said.

"I'm ready for any number of enemies. A hundred! A thousand!" Momotaro said.

"Let's do this." Yu said.

All Eyes on you….Fight!

"Shadow Blade!" Shadow Man shouted as his and Momotaro's swords clashed.

"Izanagi!" Yu called out as he blocked Tomahawk Man's Tomahawk.

Izanagi followed up with his spear, knocking the two back.

"Wow. You guys are awesome!" Tomahawk Man shouted. "Just keep this up so we look good when we win!"

"Arrogance is not a good thing to have on the battlefield. A calm mind always wins." Shadow Man said.

Shadow Man then dashed everywhere, Momotaro sheathing his sword.

"Wang-hu Secret Technique: Mind's Eye Blade!" Momotaro shouted slashing into shadow man eyes closed, hitting him.

"Change! Go, Pyro Jack!" Yu shouted. A pumpkin with a lantern appeared and blasted fire. Yu then swung his sword and cut through the flames.

"Wang Hu Ultimate Technique: Rising Ki Tiger Spirit!" Momotaro shouted, slashing vertically and releasing a wave in the form of a tiger, hitting and defeating the two.

K.O!

"And that's all folks! Tomahawk Man and Shadow Man are both out and the team of Yu Narukami and Momotaro has been formed." Dedenne said as the two forces shook hands.

"A good fight between friends. Until we meet once more." Shadow Man said as the two walked off.

Narrator: Momotaro has found a parter worthy of his own skill. At last, with Yu by his side, he enters a competition for Otokojuku. Now both set off on an epic journey to win the prizes waiting for them at the finish line.

"Hope I meet your expectations, Momotaro." Yu said.

"You already have, Kingpin of Steel." Momotaro said. "And please, call me Momo." 


	15. Mega Man and Saiki

Vegetable Sky, the final destination in the Jump World part of the Furious World tournament. It is here that the explorer Archen is hiding with the card that leads to the next world. It is also here that Mega Man has come in search for said explorer. He scanned for him and then picked up Psychic energy, along with the other teams arriving. Hiding behind a large pepper, was the Psychic Saiki Konishi.

"I see you there. Come out and I wont hurt you." Megaman said as Saiki approached him. "I don't think I've met you before."

"All I want is a private life, is that so much to ask?" Saiki thought. "With this tournament going on, It's hard not to find privacy."

"Well, it appears we've found our competitors." Said a new voice as they saw two cloaked figures. "We are with Team Proto Man." they said removing their cloaks. Under them was a robot with a helicopter propellor on his back and the other had camoflague and a sniper rifle.

"I'm the teams aerial expert! I'm Gyro Man!"

"And I am its stealth expert, I'm Search Man!"

"Scanning targets. Gyro Attack and Homing Sniper acquired." Mega Man said.

"Why did I get myself into this? Now everyone will think I'm teaming up with this robot." Saiki thought. "Still, I can't walk away from this, I guess."

"Whoa! Looks like we have our first battle up in Vegetable Sky! Team Proto Man's Search Man and Gyro Man vs Mega Man and Saiki! Its gonna be all kinds of excitement here!" Dedenne said.

It's just getting started!

Mega Man and Saiki vs Gyro Man and Search Man

"I'm locked onto you, Mega man! Time for payback." Search Man said.

"We're going sky high with this fight!" Gyro Man said.

"Battle mode Initatied. Preparing to engage targets." Mega Man said.

"Allow me to show you…. the Power of Psi!" Saiki said posing.

Its all or nothing...FIGHT!

"Let's kick it into overdrive." Gyro Man said leaping into the air as he transformed into a helicopter as SearchMan held onto its landing rails with gun aimed at the two below.

"Combination attack! Satellite Scope!" Searchman shouted as he began rapid firing at the two.

"Switching weapons, cover me!" Mega Man said to Saiki.

"Not like I got a choice." Saiki thought. He then fired a bubble with hit the two robots and swiched thier positions.

"He's a psychic?" Searchman said as he found his whole world spinning as he stood on Gyro Mans propellor.

"Locking onto Gyro man. Magnet Missle!" Mega Man shouted firing the missile.

"Overdrive over!" Gyro Man said as he returned to his normal mode with the two dodging the missile as they landed on the ground.

"You two are quite more a bother than expected." Saiki though as he was in the air wih a ball of psychic energy. "Guess I have no choice but to get Serious."

He lobbed the ball at them, the two robots not easaping fast enough. They were shocked into subission and shut down.

K.O!

"Well, that was an amazing fight!" Shouted a voice as both looked up to see a bird like creatured as he jumped off a large carrot. "You are the first to find me here. Here is your card." He said. "In the next world, find Bunnelby, our digger and he'll give you the next clue." He said.

Megaman then saw the other teams arriving. They got thier cards and inspected them.

"Oh, boy. Looks like we're going to the TV world." Yosuke said.

"Yep! The next world is the world of Persona! Be sure to stay tuned as we'll move on into part three of our amazing tournament!" Dedenne called out.

Narrator: The final team has been cast. Megaman, the Blue Bomber, and Saiki Konishi, a psychic who only wants a regular life to live. How will these two pair up, without proper communication?

"I guess I gotta stick to this tournament, so I can have a normal life." Saiki thought.

"Let's hope this guy can help me, he hardly even seems like he ever talks once." Mega man thought. 


	16. Sanji vs Maractus

The teams were given a rest break in Vegetable Sky, the others getting to know their partners.

As they did, a small fluffy and pink creature was walking about with a tray of snacks and drinks for them. "Anyone need anything to eat or drink? Cause if not, I, Swirlix, am gonna down it all myself!" It called out.

"Nah, we're good! Vegetable Sky is a buffet itself!" Toriko said.

"You're right! I'm gonna eat it all up!" Swirlix shouted as he ran off to a far point of the area.

"Hey, we need to recover with a good food. You know where that Ozone Grass stuff is?" Sanji asked Toriko.

"Right this way. The salad chef from Kitchen Cutlass is here too, so you'll probably need it." Toriko said pointing to a cactus like creature gathering vegetables. "Her name is Maractus, an expert in the salad course."

"Let's get some Ozone grass, then." Indigo said. "Hey, Maractus! Are you almost ready for Sanji's next challenge?"

"I've already prepared a perfect vegetarian dish just for this!" Maractus called out. "Get the Ozone grass, and then we shall begin!"

The group went to it's spot and saw the plant. It was big and leafy, with the true thing inside.

"Now, there's a trick to this thing. We gotta pull the leaves at the same time, starting with the ones smelling the most. Komatsu and I had a little trouble with it at first, but he got the pattern down." Toriko said laughing a bit.

"Okay, we need two people with good sense to do this." Hope said.

"One of them will have to be me." Toriko said.

"And I got the other one." Chopper said stepping up.

Chopper and Toriko got lots of Ozone Grass on the first try, thanks to Chopper's good nose. When three was enough, they headed back to Maractus.

"For this challenge, Black Leg, we will each create a vegetarian dish for all of our wonderful competitors here!" Maractus said. "One that shall revitalize their fighting spirits!"

"Why are you so loud?" Indigo asked.

"Forgive me. When it comes to cooking, I just can't help but get excited." Maractus said.

"Let the match begin!" Toriko said ringing a bell.

Sanji took the Ozone Grass and other Veggies from Vegetable Sky and began chopping them up. But while he did that, he was surprised at the speed Maractus was chopping her vegetables that you couldn't even see the movements. Maractus was the first to finish as she placed a plate in front of each of the competitors. On the plate we're thin chops of vegetables, some of which had been fried. "Enjoy this wonderful vegetarian dish: Vegetable Fritters!" Maractus said.

Cerebella tasted first, feeling energized by the taste. "She's right. The crunch of the vegetables and I can taste something in the fried parts. Egg maybe?"

"Yes! I used the rarest of eggs to make the batter for the breading of those veggies." Maractus said.

"Well, she gets two thumbs up in my book." Cerebella said as her hat gave her a thumbs up.

Sanji then served his to Squigly.

"Uh, why Squigly, Sanji?" Hope asked. "I dont think Zombies have tastebuds."

"That's the point. Being out for a decade, she hasnt had a good meal." Sanji said serving his dish. "Ozone grass Caesar, Miss Contiello." Sanji said placing the plate in front of her.

"You uh, need help getting it in through those stitches?" Hope asked her.

"It's quite all right. I can handle the feeding." Leviathan said as he began eating the food on the plate. He then felt more energized, as did Squigly.

"I feel more awake, Leviathan. Like something in this salad was put on it as a whole to make the qualities of Ozone Grass more appeasing. A sauce, perhaps?" Squigly said.

"Yeah. It's from the tomatoes in this place. By mixing them into a fine sauce, it creates an explosion of flavor within the salad itself." Sanji said.

"Well, I can certainly say you get our approval." Leviathan said. "And Obviously, by our state, you win this round."

"I agree. I've never seen a more well prepared vegetarian dish. You win and for the upgrade, we'll be adding a place where you can make fertilizer to grow even better tasting vegetables and fruits." Maractus said.

"Well, thanks a lot." Sanji said as Maractus hopped off as the fighters ate the food before them.

After which, a large monitor was placed in front of the heroes, Street Fighter and Tekken Teams.

"Guess that's our way in. Hey, Yu, any tips since you and the others have been in there hundreds of times?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. Don't die." Yu said as the TV began making a spiral sucking in all of the competitors.

The main TV World Entrance was seen in a second. For some reason, the Investigation team, minus Teddie, put on separate pairs of Glasses.

"For your information, we cant see very well in this place, but it shouldn't be a problem for the rest of you." Yukiko said.

"She's right! We're using a special set of lights so all the fighters who don't have the glasses can have a fair advantage." Dedenne squeaked.

"The pieces of the map to bunnelby are hidden in iconic places in this world. Yukiko's castle, Steamy Bathhouse and Marukyu Strip Club. Once you memorize those map pieces, you will head to the final desitination to find Bunnelby and recieve the clue to the next world! Doesn't matter where you begin, so good luck!" Dedenne said as the large group of fighters split off.

"Okay, who's got what location?" Hope asked before seeing him and Valentine all alone in the space. "Its a competition, kid. Plans aren't really something you discuss with other teams." She said.

"Strip club?" Hope asked.

"You read my mind." Valentine said as they headed for that destination.


	17. Yukiko and Roll

"Hello and welcome back, fighters! We go live from Yukiko's Castle as teams rush in one after the other to find the map piece. We now bring you live coverage to the team of Roll and Yukiko as they head up the steps to the ballroom." Dedenne said as a camera began following the two.

Please Escort me to the Ring, My Prince!

The Unconquerable Snow Black

Yukiko Amagi!

"So tell us, since you've been here before, you have the advantage here?" Dedenne asked her.

"Yes, though I really didnt want to come back here again. I already accepted the fact that I want to leave, but I still want to preserve my family's inn. But, being here before has given me an advantage to find the map first." Yukiko said.

"That's right, and I'm here to give her the support she needs." Roll said.

The two entered the ballroom to see Weavile of team AWD and with Drapion and Arbok.

"You again? Such a waste of time." Weavile said with a chuckle.

"Get lossssst." Arbok hissed.

"Yeah! Away from Milady Weavile!" Drapion shouted.

A Tekken Team came in at that moment, Hwoarang and Steve Fox.

"Let's make this a three on three then, eh girl? You want another crack at that thing, right?" Steve said.

"Hmm. Better idea." Weavile said holding the map piece. "The two of you fight. Winner gets the map piece I am holding." Weavile grinned.

"Yeah! Another wonderful idea, Milady!" Drapion applauded.

"Could be fun. You in, partner?" Steve asked Hwoarang.

"Yeah. Beating a girl and her robot will be a piece of cake." Hwoarang said stepping up.

"Wow! Another perfect match up. Hwoarang and Steve vs Yukiko and Roll! Our first match in the castle stage will now begin!" Dedenne shouted.

It's getting heated now!

Steve and Hwoarang vs Yukiko Amagi and Roll

"We'll finish together with one strike!" Hwoarang said.

"I'm starting to worry about this team." Steve said.

"Engaging Battle Mode." Roll said. Her appearance changed into a red battle suit like mega man,but with no guns or any apparent weaponry. "Roll is ready for battle."

"You shall not win." Yukiko said holding her fan out.

Let's get Started….FIGHT!

"Let's start it off right!" Roll said. "Roll...Arrow!" She shouted firing a pink arrow at the two before them.

Hwoarang dodged to the right while Steve dodged to the left. Steve then got in close to Yukiko.

"They want us to take each other out. Follow along, and we'll blindside that stuck-up weasel." Steve said before Yukiko slapped him with a fan.

"Not gonna happen. You're in the way too." She said before winking.

"Well, that implies she's on board. Let's make it convincing." Steve thought.

"Roll Blast!" Roll shouted blowing a heart shaped kiss at Hwoarang before it exploded, causing a lot of damage to him.

"And here I thought I was fighting a delicate lady." He said.

"You won't beat us!" Roll said. "How am i doing?" She whispered.

"You're doing great. Just keep it up love." Hwoarang said before Roll kicked him in the face and into a wall. As Hwoarang got up, he then noticed something, Team AWD was missing. "What the? Where'd they go?"

"They never intended to fight. This was a distraction to run off with the map piece." Steve said.

"Well, guess we should have seen this coming. Well, better wrap this up before chasing them down." Yukiko said as she lit her fan on fire.

"Sorry love, we gotta get Shadaloo back for ruining our match. See ya." Steve said throwing a smoke bomb.

"What the? They're going to just fight and run from a lady? They're worse than Weavile." Yukiko said.

"But they do make a good point, Weavile still has the map piece and is no doubt making her way to the exit." Roll said

As Steve and Hwoarang ran, they soon saw Team AWD approaching the exit.

"This is it, mate. We'll blind side them before they exit. Ready?" Steve asked. "Uh, mate?" He asked before seeing Hwoarang encased in ice. He then saw a boy with light blue skin and winter attire behind them. "So hot blooded." He said. "You must freeze!"

Here comes A New Challenger!

Steve vs ice fighter, Chill

"A color fighter?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I use the Ice Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. I hate this hot world! I want it all to freeze!" He said.

Steve then had a thought. "Hey, were not to blame, they are. They're thieves who get careless and only think for themselves." Steve said before Chill grabbed his throat.

"Weavile is an ice type, so I allow her and her team's antics. She also happens to be my perfect link." Chill said as ice came from his hands and creeped over Steve. "I hate hot liars! I command you to freeze!" He called out as Steve was soon completely frozen.

"Ultimate Color Frozen Paradise!" Chill shouted as ice began to move all across the castle, covering everything it touched in ice.

"Whoa. What a quick and chilling finish. Guess the winner of this match is Chill." Dedenne said. "Any words for the audience?"

"Yes. Throw away anything emitting heat. Ice is the way to go." He said before leaving with Team AWD.

Yukiko came and soon melted out Steve and Hwoarang.

"Brr! Well, that's a color fighter for you. Since he froze me and my partner, we aren't eliminated, just cold." Steve said.

"Actually you are. Freezing an opponent solid for a minute or longer counts as elimination." Dedenne said.

"But if you really want a crack at Shadaloo and Bison, we'll take the axe for ya." said a voice as Krokorok and Infernape came out. "It's gonna be hard losing all that money...but this is the right way." Krokorok said with tears in his eyes.

"Also, I swiped this from Weavile and replaced it with a copy, since we're out, I guess its yours." Infernape said. "But knowing her, she's already made a copy of it by now, so you better hurry up."

"Just go and give Weavile a piece of her mind. Team Crusader gives you our best!" Krokorok shouted while crying.

Narrator: A stunning new ally for team AWD, and another Miraculous save. Hwoarang, looking to avenge his master's wishes, and Steve, wanting revenge for his title match Interruption, now have two targets.

"Chill, Bison, you'd better be ready, cause I'm coming to kick your faces in!" Hwoarang said.

"Weavile, you really are interesting aren't you?" Yukiko said. 


	18. Shadow Kanji

"We now go live inside the Steamy Bathhouse, a place perfect for those who wanna rest and relax after a long day of work. A nice steamy environment where anything can happen. Let's take a look at our contestants inside." Dedenne said.

Inside the Bathhouse, two teams were racing to the same location. The team of Kanji and Beowulf as well as the team of Teddie and Chopper.

"Man, seeing this place, It's making me think of my shadow, and I dont want any of those thoughts!" Kanji said.

"Whoa! You better not be coming out of the closet! Cause the wolf doesn't roll like that!" Beowulf said.

"Let's drop the subject, but I am smelling Kanji's shadow for some reason." Teddie said.

"Really? I can't even smell a thing with all this steam and sweat. It's messing up my sense of smell." Chopper said.

"He must be guarding the map piece, and I know just where that bastard is. Follow me!" Kanji said.

The two teams ran to the central spa, and sure enough, there he was with his cronies, the map piece behind him.

"That's weird. We could have sworn we cleared out all the shadows before we began. But, I guess three getting through isn't too bad." Dedenne said.

"Hey there, me! This place brings back some memories, doesn't it?" Shadow Kanji asked.

"Didn't you get obliterated twice already?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah. First by Kanji and then by Alphamon." Teddie pointed out.

"This smoking hot paradise is a link that keeps me alive. Since youre back, I guess that means you wanna have a fun time, right?" The shadow asked.

"Kanji! Stop saying that stuff!" Chopper shouted pointing to the real Kanji.

"I cant help it! Those are my inner thoughts speaking! Hey, you could take my human form on and summon a persona in the P-1 Climax, right? Fight us that way." Kanji said.

"Sorry. Not gonna work. She was quite clear that I fight you like this." The shadow said.

"The Skullgirl. When this is over, youre telling me where she is so the Wulf can special!" Beowulf howled.

"Sorry, but you'll be dead in a few minutes." Shadow Kanji said as his two cronies began moving toward the two teams.

"Those things depress boys and enrage girls. Watch out!" Teddie said.

"But, I got something that doesn't really have a gender." Beowulf said holding up Grendel's arm. "This baby can hold em' back and take their gay comments to the grave. They're about to witness Wolfmania." Beowulf said.

Other teams in the bathhouse then arrived.

"Oh, good, we're still in this. A shadow fight is better when you take it as a team." Yu said as he and Momotaro arrived to assist the two teams.

The three teams bull rushed the shadow while Grendel's arm kept the Nice and Tough Guy busy. Soon enough, it was defeated as it disappeared.

"So it's not just corpses, it's bringing back old Shadows too." Kanji said walking up to the map piece. The other teams Memorized it and matched it up with the one from the castle.

"We just need one more, the one from Marukyu Strip Club." Beowulf said.

"We just got breaking news from the teams just arriving there. The strip club in questioned has just been incased in ice!" Dedenne said.

Blazer then gasped. "Chill. Never thought he'd be here." Blazer said.

"You know him?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I rescued him and his sister from a blizzard a few years back. Both are now exceptional color fighters. Chill uses the ice style while his sister Yuki uses the snow style." Blazer said.

"Pitter, patter." Juvia said. "What is this feeling I'm getting from this Chill person? Yes, it's the same feeling I have for Gray."

"Yeah. Chill loves his sister dearlie and will do anything for her. Recently, I heard she got sick with some disease. He must be here to get the money for the operation." Blazer said.

"We were already headed to Marukyu, so I'll take him. He's overtaken by rage, and Team AWD is using it. They must be brought to justice. Maybe Blazer could…"

"It won't work. His ice is stronger now. Yukiko only melted the weakest form of his ice. It'll only melt if he gets defeated." Blazer said.

"So one of us… has to take Chill on." Hope said. He then looked to Juvia. "Hey, Juvia, I know he's like Gray, but you dont have to…"

"No. I will do it. He needs to be stopped." Juvia said. 


	19. Juvia vs Chill

Marukyu was frozen in a dome as the teams arrived.

"I can try and melt a small hole in the ice, but they'll only be enough time for one person to slip through before it regenerates." Blazer said.

"I know Juvia wants to do it, but I wanna surpass you, bro. Let me." Jexi said.

"This isn't about being better. This is serious. Chill is in enough pain." Blazer said.

"And I think I can help him with that pain." Juvia said as Blazer melted the hole with Juvia running through before it resealed.

On the main floor of Marukyu, Juvia was astonished by the frozen Team AWD before her and the shivering Weavile.

"You...t-t-traitor. H-how dare you." Weavile said.

"I only needed a team to get me this far. Now, I go on my own." Chill said as Weavile was soon frozen solid. Chill then noticed Juvia. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I am the rain woman, Juvia Lockser, lover of Gray Fullbuster and member of Fairy Tail. I've come to stop you." Juvia said.

"So, you are the rain woman. You can't stop what's already started. When I reach the finals, I claim Pandora and wish for the money. I will save my sister no matter what." Chill said as Icicles began to grow all over the ice dome. "You are hot with envy of others for your loved one, now freeze!"

Get Ready for a cold one!

Juvia vs Chill

"This world of heat! It must freeze!" He called out.

"I will be the one who snaps you out of this." Juvia said.

Get ready folks! it's…..SHOWTIME!

"Ultimate Color Ice Wave!" Chill shouted as a wave of ice came barreling toward Juvia.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted cancelling the attack as the water she tossed froze in midair.

"My Ice! That was supposed to freeze you solid. I cannot let a heat abomination ruin my icy wonderland!" He called out as the icicles grew sporadically.

"You are losing control of emotions. Someone who wears a ring showed me the price of it. You can't keep going on like this! You need to get a grip on reality!" Juvia shouted.

"You! You lie! You're a heat monster! You want me to lose my sister! I will not allow such a thing to happen!" Chill called out as an icicle nearly pierced Juvia.

"Ultimate Color Secret Art: Icy Armageddon!" He called out as the ice dome began to intensify, even outside as it began to spread.

"This isn't good. Its his secret art. We need to keep moving!" Blazer said as the teams kept moving.

"Now this ends. Water lock!" Juvia said trapping Chill in a sphere of water before it froze around him.

"You waist your time, I can.." Chill said before seeing Juvia transform into boiling water.

"I'm going to get through to you. I'm going to save you!" She called out. "Sierra!" She called out melting through the sphere and hit Chill dead on.

K.O!

"Yukiiiii...! I'm sorry. You're big brother failed." Chill said as he lied on the ground as the ice around them began to melt.

"In the end, I'm nothing but a disappointment. I couldn't even save you by winning a tournament." Chill said crying.

(Cue: I'll face myself, 2nd version)

Juvia then walked up to Chill. "Chill, you aren't a disappointment. You did the right thing, but went out of control with it. I did the same with others, until Hope showed me something."

-Flashback-

"Juvia, I've seen your jealousy to girls. You cant assume everyone's a 'love rival'. Sometimes, you just gotta slow down and think rationally." Hope said.

-end flashback-

"Chill, I'm sorry about your sister, but freezing everyone isn't the way to save her." Juvia said. "Put your trust in others, and think for once. The answers will come."

Chill then got up and went to chopper. "Yuki was Diagnosed with a disease. Can you as a doctor, fix her? I'll pay as much as you want."

"I want to become a cure-all, but I dont need money. Getting to help you and Yuki is payment enough." Chopper said.

"Hey, Dedenne. I'm dropping out and since Team AWD was frozen for more than a minute, they're out too." Chill said.

"Well, all right." Dedenne said as Chill started to walk off.

(end song)

"Juvia, thank you. If we meet again, I hope it's as friends and not enemies." Chill said.

Jexi then came up to hope. "Did you really… convince juvia to stop the love rival talk?"

"Not really. But at least she's keeping those thoughts bottled up." Hope said.

Gray and Jexi gave Hope pats on the back. "Nice work. I think youre the first ever to get through to her, if not by a little." Gray said.

"This...is unfortunate." Weavile said. "We're out of here." She said as she and the two with her began leaving.

"So, where's Bunnelby hiding?" Samson asked.

"Somewhere in the Research Lab Naoto's shadow was at." Yu said looking it over. "He'll be hiding somewhere in there."

"When we go there, the final destination awaits." Jexi said. "That's when things will really heat up." 


	20. Shadow Naoto

"Welcome back to Furious World! We now come live as the teams have just arrived to the Lab. Inside, our digger, Bunnelby is hiding with the card leading to the final destination. Once there, things will really start to kick off!" Dedenne said.

"Man, I never thought we'd be in here again. This place gives me the creeps." Yosuke said slowly taking his time.

Painwheel shuddered. "This reminds me… of the Procedures at Lab 0. I can still feel the pain of those parasites."

"It's all right. You are never going back there. I promise." Pit said.

The heroes soon made it to the center of the lab. There, they saw another familiar shadow being repaired, Naoto's shadow.

"Another shadow? They were all suppose to be cleared out before we began." Dedenne said.

"Hello, my future test subjects. Have you seen the subject for my next experiment?" Shadow Naoto asked pointing to a rabbit like creature strapped down to a table. "help me fellers! I'm too young to die!" He called out.

Hope then looked at Shadow Naoto, who was being repaired in her true form. "What's with the repair job?" Hope asked.

"It's something that was arranged by a recent visitor to the Shadow World. A robot with vampire like features." Shadow Naoto said.

"Shade Man. Nebula's members weren't listed, but he still knows how to cause trouble." Mega Man said.

"Yes. He saw my value and decided to repair me so I can become a general for his army." Shadow Naoto said. "Nebula shall rule over all!"

"If youre done with your fix-up, Let's fight!" Hope said before Proto Man and a cloaked figure stopped him. "Team Protoman was formed to combat Nebula. This is my fight." He said.

The other figure removed his cloak, revealing a familiar face.

"No way." Ulrich said.

"Meet a recent addition to the team, Magnet Man." Protoman said.

"I'm done being the puppet. Now I'm gonna trash you!" Magnet Man declared.

"How is he still alive? I saw him fall into the river." Ulrich said.

"Allow me to explain. After that girl and virus blasted me, I fell into the river. Luckily, my Magnet Barrier kicked back up and shielded me right before the RTTP was initiated. But I was lying dormant after that. Then these guys found me, patched me up and welcomed me on board." Magnet Man explained.

Shadow Naoto looked at him. "My repairs aren't done, so you'll have to deal with the enforcers Shade Man sent. Dont dent them too bad."

"Yeah. We'll deal with these nerds." Said a voice.

"Gok Gok." said another as two figures stepped out. One was carrying a bomb in his hands while the other was large and made of stone.

"We are Bomb Man and Stone Man. And U R NERDS!" Bomb man shouted pointing to the fighters.

"Gok Gok." Stone Man replied.

Guts Man then came in front. "Bomb Man, It's me! Blue Boy's help-" Guts Man began before being punched back by Bomb Man. "Don't get close to me, nerd." He replied.

"Talking won't work. They're too far gone." Proto Man said.

Lars and Alisa, a Tekken team, came forth. "We'll handle this. It's because of Pandora that all sided are converging on it. We entered to destroy it." Lars said.

"Yes. Our mission objective remains the same. These two are obstacles in the way of it." Alisa said.

"Yes. A co-op mission might be required." Proto Man said.

"Time for another team battle! Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch with assistance of Proto Man and Magnet Man vs Bomb Man and Stone Man and Shadow Naoto." Dedenne said. "An amazing team up right here!"

Lock and Load!

Alisa, Lars, Proto Man and Magnet Man vs Bomb Man, Stone Man and Shadow Naoto

"Time to begin the experiments." Shadow Naoto said coming off of the repairing machine.

"Let's give them a quick and painless death." Proto Man said.

"I'm positive you guys are gonna get beaten up!" Magnet Man said.

"Get ready to be blown up, nerds!" Bomb Man said.

"Gok Gok." Stone man said.

"Alisa, we'll eat once we're finished here." Lars said.

"Roger, Full Drive Mode activated." Alisa said.

All systems go….NOW!

"Let's start it off with Bomb Fury!" Bomb Man said throwing out a large array of bombs at the four.

"Magnet Barrier!" Magnet Man shouted shielding all four of them.

"Stoneman, hit them with a Power Stone!" Bomb Man shouted as a large boulder formed above.

"Gok Gok!" Stone Man shouted throwing it at the four.

"Not good. My barrier only works on metallic objects." Magnet Man said.

Lars hit the stone with his Zeus uppercut, shattering it to pieces with lighting.

"Firing live bomb." Alisa said as she removed her head.

"What the heck? A robot?" Blazer said.

"That explains the chainsaws and Jet Boosters coming out of her." Umbra said.

"Well, in all honesty, I'm actually an android." Alisa said tossing her head as it stuck to Stone Man. "Gok?" It asked. The head then blew up, damaging the firewall systems on Bomb and Stone man.

"Good! Hyper Bomb and Power Stone acquired." Mega Man said scanning the two.

"You nerds! You're gonna pay for messing with-" Bomb Man began before Magnet Man approached him. "I've had enough of you." He said picking him up. "Let's play a new game. It's called dodge bot." He said tossing Bomb Man at Stone Man. They crashed into each other.

"Damn. Stratgic retreat, the both of you." Shadow Naoto said flying out the roof.

"Right! You got it boss!" Bomb Man said as the two ran off.

"Now it only leaves you." Proto Man said as his right arm transformed into a beam sword.

"I recognize that model! It's used by the Maverik Hunter, Zero!" Hope said.

"That's because I was modified with parts from the original Zero. I'm no longer a gunner. I'm a sword fighter." Proto Man said. He then charged at Shadow Naoto who prepared to fire a gun at him. "That won't work!" He shouted doing a downward slash. Shadow Naoto gasped as she split in half.

An emergency teleport was then activated, preventing the shadow's destruction. A screen came on as Shade Man was on it.

"You really think eliminating a worthy commander would be that easy?" He asked.

"Shade Man." Jexi said.

"No. She is one of the many important figures I need to start my grand plan: a total Universal War!" Shade Man said. The screen fizzled out, turning to the runied Lab 8.

"Holy crow…" Peacock said. She then saw Doctor Avian dead on the florr, Leduc and Hive nowhere to be seen.

"Those two made it out, but the Doc… he didnt make it." Shade Man said reappearing. "We were hoping to get his research on artificial parasites, but he deleted it before we could even get it. But, its only a minor loss."

"The Skull Girl, she was also on this. Look, Double's tracks are all over the lab."

"It was….a temporary ally. Now that Lab 8 serves no use to us, we no longer are. You can't stop whats coming. I'm going world to world, gathering more allies with each bite I take." Shade Man said. The screen shut off as he laughed.

Bunnelby was then released. "This aint a tournament no more. Now its a dang gum horror show." Bunnelby said. "Well, let me show you to the final destination." He said showing the card.

"Maze Castle?" Hope asked.

"Its an artificial battleground we made for the tournaments final stage. Both the Skull Girl and Pandora are inside it. Mawile will meet you outside its entrance to give you the info on it." Bunnelby said.

Ryu then stepped forward. "I'm not backing down. Pandora has something to do with the Satsui No Hadou, and if theres any connection, I have to go."

"Okay, but remember fellers, this is the point of no return. Once you enter that castle, there's no turning back." Bunnelby said.

The heroes and teams stepped up one by one. "I will claim Pandora for my daddy." Lili said.

"You know it belongs to Shadaloo, child." M. Bison said.

"Well, guess y'all are set." Bunnelby said as the portal opened. "Good luck." 


	21. Blanka and Sakura

The teams came out to see a large castle standing before them somewhere in the South pole. Before them was a creature with a mouth on the back of its head. "Ah. Welcome." She said. "My name is Mawile, archaeologist of the society and I welcome you to the final stage of Furious World."

"So, what're the rules for this last part." Hope asked.

"Of course. The castle consists of five floors. On the top one is Pandora but on a random floor is the Skull girl. Claim both of them first and you win. Now, there have been some rule changes. Forfeiting and running away are no longer allowed and now it's no longer all knock out, just a race to the top. Inside there are dozens of rooms mimicking environments from different worlds. If two teams into a room at the same time, it'll lock and won't open until one team wins." Mawile explained.

The teams rushed into the castle, Bison and Jin's team disappearing for some reason. "I wonder if I should have told them about the shuffle mechanism that'll spread them all over the first floor." Mawile pondered before hearing screaming. "Too late now." She said.

Peacock and Yosuke wandered into a room that embodied a highway.

"This castle and the Skullgirl has my blood on the boil. C'mon boys, we're off!" Peacock said.

"It's murder time!" Avery said.

"Hey, take it slow, alright? Shouldn't you meet up with your lab 8 buddies, get your bearings first?" Yosuke asked.

"Weren't ya listening to bugs bunny back in the lab? There ain't no going back now. We're gonna get through then back to Lab 8." Peacock said.

"Alright, but let's stay alive. I dont wanna be eliminated. If you fight one of the other team members, I won't get booted." Yosuke said.

"Did you trade your brain for a wind machine? The whole thing is simple." Peacock said. "We get the Skull Heart and Pandora, we smash them both, Ker-POW! After that, Easy street!"

"Not so fast." Said a voice

NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVALS!

Before them stood a large green creature and a young girl next to it. "Who says you're gonna get to them first?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, those things are ours, Toon!" The green creature said as electricity buzzed around it. Then the doors in and out of the room shut.

"Looks like we have our first match in the castle. Its Peacock and Yosuke vs Blanka and Sakura!" Dedenne said.

"We have to find pandora. Hibiki-san said he'd save the world with his style, which he probably wont. Still, we gotta find him." Sakura said.

"If we find Pandora, We find Dan!" Blanka said.

"Ol' Cherry Blossom and Greenie ain't gonna let you go! Clean their clocks!" Avery said.

"Oh. I forgot one more thing." Dedenne said as the two teams saw cars rushing down the highways. "Each of these rooms has a hazard to go with it, just to makes things a little more challenging. Don't wanna make it too easy." Dedenne replied.

"Well, guess we gotta fight like this. You ready?" Yosuke asked.

"Please. I was made for this." Peacock said.

It's Gonna Get Crazy!

Yosuke and Peacock vs Blanka and Sakura

"Of course you know, this means war." Peacock said.

"Let's blow them away." Yosuke said.

"Mmm… Kay!" Sakura said stretching. "So, are you ready for the fight?"

"Alright, Sakura!" Blanka said.

"Alright, Let's do our best! Ha!" Sakura said getting in a stance.

Fighters Ready… GO FOR IT!

"Let's get a good start, George!" Peacock said tossing the walking bomb at the two fighters.

"Rahh!" Blanka screeched electrocuting the small bomb, making it explode in midair.

"Haven't you seen the street fighter tourneys? That guy can produce electricity and is like a wild animal!" Yosuke shouted.

"Nah. Never cared for it." Peacock said.

"We cant beat them on our own. We need to do a Cross Art, but that's only if we work together." Yosuke said.

"Hmm. Well, I really wanna win so I can smash the skull girl's face in." Peacock said. "All right. Tell me what I gotta do."

"We gotta do what they do, switch out and play to our strengths. I'm fast, and youre a good Keep-away character. Y'know, maybe it's good we got paired up. Speed and Long range, we make a good team." Yosuke said.

"Don't get mushy on me. I'm only here for the skull girl." Peacock said. "Let's just do your stupid plan."

Yosuke summoned Jiraya and dashed to them, countering their team work. Peacock covered Yosuke all the while with her vast weaponry and tricks. This continued even when Sakura and Blanka did their own cross art, and then the toon wepon and High schooler did their thing.

"Let's go, Headphones!" Peacock said. She said as a peacock head came from her hat and she moved her arms to form its tail feathers.

"Right behind ya!" Yosuke shouted. Jiraya summoned a whirl wind as the lasers connected with it.

"Argus Whirlwind Agony!" They shouted as lasers mixed with the whirlwind as it twirled to the two before them. It caught them and damaged them before Jiraya slashed it with his shurikens, making it explode.

K.O!

"Well, our first match inside the castle is now over and done with. Peacock and Yosuke both triumph over the team of Blanka and Sakura." Dedenne said as the cars stopped and the doors opened up.

"You two were great. That was a good fight, even though we lost." Sakura said.

"But, now we miss seeing Hibiki." Blanka said.

"Dont worry, he's probably lost somewhere fighting an opponent stronger than him and not even in this castle." Peacock said.

"Yeah. And if he is in here, we'll tell him you're looking for him." Yosuke said. 


	22. Kazuya and Nina

Chie and Kenshiro dashed down a room to a simulation of a Japanese mountain temple.

"I still cant belive I made it here, even after Grav and Heracross gave up their chance to fight further just for me." Chie said remembering her and Kenshiro's defeat to Blazer and Umbra.

"I held back then. Whoever we face next, the answer to that lies with our fists." Kenshiro said.

"Yeah. And your pressure point attacks should work on whoever we fight, but they didn't do a thing to Blazer or Umbra. We need to watch out." Chie said.

"Yes. I've never fought anyone like them." Kenshiro said before they encountered two figures. Before them was a tall man and a woman next to him. "So, these are the weaklings who managed to stay in even after losing once. Pathetic." The man said.

NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVALS!

"That's Kazuya Mishima, leader of G Corporation. And that woman next to him is the assassin Nina Williams. Those two are working together?" Dedenne asked.

"Our goals just happen to overlap is all." Kazuya said getting into a fighting pose.

"We cant lose here. Not until Blazer and Umbra are within our sights." Chie said.

"Well, this should be a quick fight." Nina said.

"You won't find us so easy to beat from Jump World." Kenshiro said.

"My Devil Gene should be more than a match for you." Kazuya said.

Time for some Redemption!

Chie and Kenshiro vs Kazuya and Nina

"Follow me." Kazuya said.

"Do we have to take them alive?" Nina asked.

"Hmph. It's preferable, but accidents do happen." Kazuya said.

"You're about to get a whupping….Satonaka style!" Chie said.

"My Hokuto Shinken is invincible. Do not take it so lightly." Kenshiro said

It's all on the line...FIGHT!

Kazuya and Kenshiro Immediately went at it, both evenly matched. That left Chie with Nina, who had made an assassination attempt on Kazuya before.

"You really think you have a shot at me?" Nina asked as she took out a knife hidden on her person.

"Kinda fitting I'd fight in the Tiger's Lair, Jago's stage." Chie said. "Hey, where's the music, though?"

(Cue: Killer Instinct Jago Dynamic)

"Oh there we-" Chie said before nearly being stabbed by a knife.

"You talk too much. Lose sight of your target and you're as good a dead." Nina said trying to stab the girl.

"Okay, I deserved that." Chie said. "Now I'm fighting for real. Persona!" Chie said summoning Tomoe.

"Ah, the infamous persona's I've heard about." Nina said. Chie and Tomoe then attacked together, almost as if they were following each other's movements.

"What is this feeling?" Chie thought. "It's like we're perfectly in sync. But something about this...feels familiar."

"This is taking too long." Kazuya said going into the Devil Gene second State. The stage then became dark and menacing. Heavy metal music then went into the regular musical beat.

(Cue: Killer Instinct Omen Dynamic)

In Kazuya's place was a demonic creature with large wings, a long tail and horns on his head, nothing about it seeming human. "Mortal, you know look at the full power of the Devil Gene itself." Kazuya said.

Kasuya then fired an eye laser, darkness covering chie up. Kenshiro continued to fight the two.

Meanwhile, Umbra sensed the darkness. "It's hopeless for Chie now. That darkness is her inner thoughts still inside her, the ones where she does not care for protecting her friends." Umbra said.

"Yeah. The inner darkness of people can always be pretty scary huh? But everyone's gotta face it eventually." Blazer said.

"Yes. I have faced it multiple times. Only when you overcome it can you even hope to progress through life." Umbra said.

Inside the sphere, Chie faced her shadow and her inner thoughts all over again, hearing Yukiko's voice like in the castle.

"Funny, isn't it?" Shadow Chie said. "The only reason I came to you the first time was because of how weak you were. Now you're even weaker than last time." The shadow laughed. "You couldn't even beat two color fighters. You had to rely on others dropping out for you. Lemme ask you, is it worth it to be like that?"

Chie was about to regret it, transforming the shadow again, but then had a thought. "You know, youre right."

"Huh?"

"I got in over my head. I thought I was invincible because of who I was with. But those two, were way out of my league. But, losing to them, it's taught me something. You can't start with the toughest guys. You gotta work your way up from the bottom." Chie said approaching her shadow. She suddenly glowed golden.

"What… what are you doing? This isn't how you accept me!" the shadow said.

"I've already accepted you once, I don't need to do it again. You're the inner darkness right? So that means you're already part of me in a way. I may not beat Blazer or Umbra, but I can still stake my name in all of this. I'm not letting Grav's sacrifice go to waste." Chie said pulling back one of her legs. "This isn't the end for me. I know I'm weak, but I'm just gonna get stronger!"

Light then poured out of the sphere as it started to crack. Umbra felt a sensation.

"What? This is impossible… she's fully accepted her shadow." Umbra said.

"Heh. Well, it may be impossible. But don't forget, she's with our little brother." Blazer grinned.

A giant golden dragon burst from the sphere and roared in ethereal form. Chie kicked her way out of it, her persona evolving into Suzuka Gongen, and then further into Haraedo-no-Okami as Chie stood tall and proud as the three looked in shock. "So, she managed to withstand her inner darkness." Kazuya said.

"She isn't the only one." Kenshiro said pulsing with energy as his shirt ripped. He then glowed with gold light. "All those who know of this stance know the true power of the Hokuto Shinken: The Musou Tensei. Now, this is where it ends!" Kenshiro said as he and Kazuya began to exchange blows with Kazuya taking the most of them.

Kenshiro then whaled on Kazuya with massive amounts of hits, ending with a final blow as kanji appeared below him. "Hokuto: Hyakuretsu Ken!"

"So thats his signature move. He took out Kazuya so easily. Guess we lose." Nina said throwing in a white towel.

VICTORY!

"And another explosive match wraps up easily. The team of Kazuya and Nina have been defeated by the team of Chie and Kenshiro. Well done!" Dedenne said as the doors opened up.

Screens then turned on. "Chie, that was amazing!" Blazer said happily. "Then again, we never expected less from a teammate of our little brother."

"Nice work Chie." Yu said.

The dragon then vanished as the golden light went into Chie. "Until I need you again." She said as the two walked out of the room, victorious over the victory. 


	23. Poison and Hugo

Beowulf and Kanji soon ended up in a room that was designed to look like TJ Combo's stage, an under pass where demolition was occurring.

"Looks like someone's already made a junk pile out of this place." Kanji said looking around.

"This reminds me of when Beowulf's legacy was ruined." said a female voice as a girl in green came into view.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" Beowulf asked.

"I've been following you since your stupid claim on TV. I came to stop you before you get yourself killed." She said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kanji said. "Is there something people dont know about this old timer's fight?"

"Beowulf, maybe you remember, but, didn't Grendel's own mother seem even stronger than her son?" Annie asked him.

"I dunno. When I fought him, it seemed so one sided. He was stronger than that in the ring." Beowulf said.

"That's because your sponsor drugged him. Don't you get it? You're nothing but a fraud." Annie said.

"What? I… wasn't fighting a fair match? Then why am I even here?" Beowulf asked.

"Its because of that dumb ego of yours. You'll do anything to get back on TV and the limelight." Annie said.

"Aw, how sad, not!" said a familiar voice.

NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVALS!

Poison and Hugo dropped in front of them.

"If it isn't the ringleader and big dumb wrestler." Annie said.

"Wait, I know you! You're Annie! You star on that kids show Annie of the Stars!" Hugo said.

"That show ruined that barking dog. Now he's a nobody, toothless." Poison said. "Drop your title and do the people of New Meridian a favor. Just pick up your chair, turn around and go home."

"That's enough, dammit!" Kanji shouted. "So what if his match was rigged? Doesn't that give him the right to try and make things right?"

Beowulf then looked at him. "Youre right kid. I never knew Grendel was drugged. But that's why I gotta find the Skull Girl and take her on! Not just for me, but for Grendel! For all of New Meridian!" Beowulf shouted.

"Youre still barking? We're gonna fix that." Poison said. "Youre titles coming with us!"

"Bring it!" Kanji said. "This is where things really get serious!"

Fight For Your Life!

Kanji and Beowulf vs Poison and Hugo

(Cue: Killer Instinct TJ Combo Dynamic)

"You guys are gonna get a Kanji Tatsumi style ass whupping!" Kanji shouted.

"The Wolf is back for real this time." Beowulf shouted.

"Youre falling down, and falling hard for good!" Poison said.

"I'll crush you, like a bunch of fragile eggs!" Hugo said.

Its just getting good...ACTION!

Beowulf and Hugo went into a struggle, both pushing against the other. "You nothing but a fraud! Just give up and go home!" Hugo shouted.

"Sorry, but I aint ready to pack it up yet. I still got one more thing to do, and as far as I'm concerned…." Beowulf said lifing Hugo up.

"Wha? No way!" Poison said.

"... I still got it!" Beowulf shouted tossing Hugo right into the air. Beowulf then grabbed Grendel's arm. "This next shots for me and Grendel!" Beowulf shouted as the fist connected with Hugo.

"Lets finish this." Kanji said grabbing Poison. "Get ready to Hurt!"

He slammed Poison into Hugo, Take Mikazuchi hitting them with Lighting. It then landed and pulled back a fist as did Kanji. "You ain't putting us down! I'm gonna make sure...that old timer makes it to the top again." Kanji declared as the twos fists hit Poison and Hugo.

K.O!

"Wow. What a finish. Both Poison and Hugo have been beaten senseless by the incredible combination of Kanji and Beowulf, but will they really be able to reclaim Beowulf's name?" Dedenne asked.

"I'll do more than just that. I'll become the hero that New Meridian always saw me as." Beowulf shouted. "Hear that, Wulf Pack? This old Wulf is still on top of things!" 


	24. Blazer and Umbra

Hope and Valentine had made it a long way up the castle before arriving in a cleared out battlefield.

"Hmm. Not very imaginative here." Hope said.

"But it's just perfect for us." Said a new voice as Hope saw Blazer and Umbra on the other side.

NOW! FIGHT YOUR RIVALS!

"Hello again." Umbra said.

Hope smiled. "I always wanted to fight you. I'm gonna show you both…. that I'm worthy of being on your level."

"I see. Blazer, I want you to sit this one out." Umbra said.

"What? Are you serious?" Blazer asked.

"You still haven't fully recovered from the Phoenix. You know how taxing it is on your body." Umbra said.

"Ugh! Fine. But you better not lose to this kid." Blazer said as he sat down in back.

"I'm not making you sit out. Let's take him together, Valentine." Hope said.

"Of course. I'm curious to see how his body works." Valentine said taking out the surgical saw.

This is gonna be epic!

Hope and Valentine vs Umbra

"You have no hope...against the darkness." Umbra said.

"My Light shall overcome you no matter what." Hope said.

"Time For your physical." Valentine said.

Get ready folks! It's...SHOWTIME!

"Let's get started. Shadow Works!" Umbra said as his shadow started to come to life until it became a life like copy of Umbra.

Hope and Valentine moved as one, interchanging hits and using their potentials. Valentine stuck her scalpels in Umbra, only for it to pass through a dark hole.

"Physical moves won't work on me. You could say my entire body is darkness incarnate." Umbra said as dark spikes came out of his body, piercing Valentine's arm.

She then disappeared and came behind Umbra, only for another set of spikes to pierce her leg. "Moving behind or in front makes no difference as long as your shadows remain visible." Umbra said.

"So that's it. You can sense people by using their shadows." Hope said.

"Yes. It the only link to darkness that can never be broken." Umbra said as tentacles started to rise from Hope and Valentine's shadows.

Hope, knowing it would be over soon, chanted an oath.

"In brightest day, In blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight." Hope said.

"What are you doing? Youre saying the wrong oath!" Valentine shouted.

"For those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green lanterns Light!" Hope shouted as the light from his ring intensified, illuminating the whole room, leaving no shadows to be casted.

"Clever, you used the oath to eliminate any signs of shadows in the room." Umbra said. "You certainly are a smart one."

"Ultimate Color Secret Art: Spectral Surge!" Hope shouted firing a rainbow beam.

"Pathetic. I think it's about time I used it. Ultimate Color Forbidden Technique: Eternal Torment!" Umbra shouted as a shadowy tentacle surrounded Valentine. Below the two formed a circular shadow. In it was a face with evil eyes and sharp teeth. "The moment you pass through the gate keepers jaws, your fate is sealed to wander endlessly in darkness. And the toll, is five years of my life span." Umbra said.

"Never!" Hope said Shining brightly. "No Darkness can withstand my combined light! Begone!"

The light purged the massive beast, solidifying Umbra.

"What? Impossible!" He said as Valentine got behind him. She Wrapped him in a body bag and piledrived him behind a hospital partition before attacking with several surgical tools. But once she was done, they were both surprised to see him still standing.

"Wow. You're a pretty solid guy." Hope said as Blazer approached with a white towel in hand.

"You did good, kid. I don't think I've seen anyone outshine Umbra's forbidden technique before." Blazer chuckled tossing the towel up.

VICTORY!

"And Blazer has just thrown in the towel, meaning the winners of the battle are Hope and Valentine!" Dedenne cheered.

"I think...we can rest easy leaving our little bro in your hands." Blazer smiled.

As Hope and Valentine walked together, they talked. "I'll admit, you are a curious specimen. If you aren't too careful, I might just dissect you." Valentine said.

"That technique you used… Dead On Arrival. I mean with the…. skull face, and the blood and… red eyes… and…" Hope said.

"Don't tell me you're chicken of blood." Valentine asked him.

"No. That was just a little creepy. This is why healthcare in America doesnt come cheap." Hope said. 


	25. Albus and Horace

As Filia and Maka continued their way through the castle, they soon came into a room that was designed to look like some night club

"What? Did they just wanna take a break or something?" Soul asked as they looked around.

"Ah. Welcome one and all." Said a voice on stage.

Who Do we have here?

On the stage was a woman dressed in egyptian like clothing and beside her were a jackal and a bird dressed in suits. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Samson?" She asked.

"Eliza. Or should I just call you...Sekhmet." Samson said as the woman's body opened to reveal a skeletal cat creature underneath.

"Oh. And you got a new host. Hope she lasts alot longer than the last one." They both said.

"You know this chick?" Soul asked.

"Her name's Eliza. She's a singer in this nightclub back in New Meridian. Underneath her skin is the skeletal parasite Sekhmet. They killed someone I cared about a long time ago. I will never forgive them for that!" Samson shouted.

"Aw come now. Were you really that attached to her? Although, her blood did make a nice treat." Eliza grinned enraging Samson.

"Her souls a Kishin Egg. We take her out, I'm one step closer to being a death scythe." Soul said.

"We cant pass through here if she's here. So, we have to take her out, she's pure evil." Filia said.

"Aw. The cuties think they can beat someone like me. Albus, Horace, you know what to do." Eliza said referring to the two suited up animals.

"You got it, Boss." the jackal known as Albus said.

"We'll have them licked in no time flat." Horace said.

"Show us what you really look like, you freaks of nature!" Soul said.

"Sure thing. Been awhile since we were in our true forms." Albus said. "Oh, and you ain't fighting the boss just yet. You gotta get to the top, and through us first."

Albus and Horace Glowed white and black. Where they stood, Horace took on the form of a man with a falcon head with a spear and crook and had yellow wings, while Albus was a man with a jackals head with a sword and sharp teeth.

The floor crumbled and Filia, Maka, Horace and Albus were sent down.. down, into a new room that looked like a babylonian archive.

"Of course. Horus and Anubis, that's who you two are based on." Maka said looking at the two.

"Yeah. We happen to be descendants of those two deities actually." Albus said.

"And now we're going to kill all of you in their honor." Horace said.

Time to Let Loose!

Filia and Maka vs Horace and Albus

(Cue: Killer instinct Kan-Ra dynamic)

"Right. Let's finish off this trash." Horace said.

"Ain't nobody touching Lady Eliza." Albus said.

"Your souls will be ours." Maka said.

"Split skulls, not hairs." Samson said.

It's...SHOWTIME!

Horace and Albus began by lunging at the two. Albus clashing weapons with Maka and Horace clashing his spear with Filia.

"Once we kill you, we're gonna give your blood over to Lady Eliza. It'll be perfect for her." Albus said.

The two continued to clash, scythe on sword. As they fought, the book opened on the altar, all the runes glowing blue.

"It must be a special property. I heard in Killer Instinct, the environments change in the stage as the fights go on." Maka said.

The two teams then found themselves in a large desert with a few pyramids in the background. "Ah, Egypt. Home sweet home. And where you will soon be buried." Horace said quickly overpowering Filia.

"Only one chance. Filia! Can parasite and host resonate souls?" Maka asked.

"You mean… the same thing you and soul do?" Filia asked.

"Well, we do share a lot of stuff and a soul is one of them, but I would take full control of her body once it starts." Samson said.

"In our world, Miester and Weapon fight together. So if you really do care for Filia as her host… you gotta try it." Soul said.

"Should we try it Samson? I want to help you with your past." Filia said.

"You know, you just might be my best host yet. Okay, we're with ya girl." Samson said. Black energy formed around Filia. With maka's abilites, she could see Filia and Samson's souls as they connected.

"Well, is it working?" Soul asked.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Filia and Samson said. Filia's hair then surrounded every inch of her body cover ing her like armor. Samson's face was now on the chest.

"Yep, It worked." Maka said.

"Wow. This feels really weird." Filia said.

"Same here kid. But its gonna be our big win now." Samson said.

"If you're done talking, we wish to kill you forthwith!" Horace said.

"Yeah! Let's just end it!" Albus shouted as the two leapted into the air with weapons raised.

"Hairpocalypse!" Filia shouted as Samson began beating the living daylights out of the two in the air. "This is for Delilah!" Samson said delivering a final punch, knocking the two out and into a pyramid.

K.O!

The two teams soon found themselves back in the archives along with the unconscious Albus and Horace. A screen on the wall then appeared.

"Lord Death? You were watching the entire time?" Maka asked.

"Yes. I've actually been watching all of you kids since Termina. I have eyes and ears everywhere." He said. "And I must say, for a new type of Soul Resonance to be born, that's truly amazing."

"Uh, thanks...weird skull faced guy?" Filia said unsure about what to say.

"Now, you and the other teams need to be careful. Eliza is guarding Pandora, along with Akuma and Ogre. Knowing all threes histories, you will have to be extra careful. Also, I've been getting a strange reading from inside the castle, its a strange one and it keeps moving all about the castle." He said.

"It's Double. She's picking up the defeated opponents and adding them to her body." Samson said.

"Well, it is coming from where Double is going, but there's something else inside her. Something...unnerving. Be careful when confronting her." Lord Death said as the screen went black.

"Hmm." Dedenne said. "Based on Double's position, I'd say shes gonna run right into….the team of Painwheel and Pit!" 


	26. Double

The team of Painwheel and Pit soon came to a large cemetery inside the room.

"Okay, this is getting pretty creepy." Pit said shaking a bit.

Then, a nun soon appeared. Painwheel Recognized it almost immediately.

"Double! So you really are here." Painwheel said.

"Ah. Painwheel. A pleasure to see you and to meet the angel known as Pit." Double said.

"Wait, you know about me?" Pit asked.

"Of course. I recently met someone who knows quite a bit about you and has a bone to pick." Double said. "Maybe I better show you." Double said as her face began changing to one Pit recognized.

"It can't be." Pit said as he began to look angry.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Pitty Pat?" Asked a familiar face.

"Hades!" Pit shouted.

"In the flesh! Well, not entirely, but we're getting there." Hades said.

"The god of death, Inside double's body?" Painwheel said.

"Well, not entirely. You see, thank's to Pitty Pat, I'm nothing more than a lingering spirit. That's when this opportunity came along. I'm going to have Double win, claim either Pandora or the Skull Heart and say 'I wish for the Handsome Lord Hades to get his Hot Body back." Then it's on to another new Underworld invasion!" Hades said laughing.

"Not on my watch! In the name of the goddess palutena, I will defeat you, Double!" Pit said.

"Just try it." Double said going into her true form, a mangled mess of flesh.

"Ew." Pit said looking at her.

"I know, right? But this form of her gives her the ability to shapeshift. We've actually been giving her the fighters you so called heroes were generous enough to defeat for us." Hades laughed. "Now, Double. Win so i can get started on Underworld War II." Hades said before his face vanished.

Dont turn away!

Pit and Painwheel vs Double

"In the name of the Goddess, You're going down!" Pit declared.

"Prepare to feel the pain!" Pain wheel said.

"Ignorant children… you would dare rebel against the great mother?" Double said.

This Battle is About to Explode….FIGHT!

Double then began by turning into Metal Man. "Metal Blade!" She shouted tossing the metal blades at Pit and Painwheel, who both blocked the incoming attacks.

Pit and Painwheel strafed Double on either side, attacking in their own ways.

"Death Crawl!" Painwheel said as she sprouted limbs from her body and spun her wheel, trampling and piercing the gooey mess.

"OH. I almost felt that." Double said. "Homing Sniper!" She shouted turning into SearchMan and firing bullets at the two.

Pit and painwheel dodged, but double was right behind Pit.

"Be afraid…. Nightmare Legion!" She called delivering a large amount of blows to Pit, transforming into random fighters that had been recently defeated.

"Painwheel, tap into those Parasites and resonate with them like Filia did!" Pit said

"But Samson is organic. Mine are artificial. There's no telling how they'll react." Painwheel said.

"You wanna see Filia again, dont you? You told me she was your friend, right? Then you should do it for her! Come on, Carol!" Pit shouted as Painwheel snapped out of it.

"Youre right, I must see filia again." Painwheel said. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Surprisingly, the synthetic parasites and Painwheels body linked well. Her blades grew stronger like Maka and Soul, growing larger.

"This is my new power! Demon Hunter!" Painwheel shouted as the blades began to spin as it cut into Double.

"Ahh!" Double screamed as its body opened up, releasing all the fighters it had captured. Hades face then reappeared. "Ugh! You go to the trouble of finding a pawn and they end up disappointing you. Guess this is farewell Double." Hades said before his face vanished once more.

CUT!

"And Double, eluding fights for so long, is finally out thanks to the combination of Pit and Painwheel!" Dedenne called out. "And don't worry about those fighters. We'll send in a rescue team to pull them all out."

"Wow. You really saved my butt." Pit grinned as Painwheel lifted up an arm and began removing the mask on her face. Her face was the same as when she was alive except with an x face scar on it. "Tell me, will people accept me now?" She asked Pit.

"Scars are scars. Youll be fine." Pit said as Painwheel gave a large crooked smile. "Maybe work on smiling first." 


	27. Ferric and the Metal Demons

In a room where there was nothing but a long race track stood a man in a leather jacket The team of Ms. Fortune and Brook then came in,

"What is with us today? We cant Swing a dead us without running into other freaks." Ms fortune said noticing the man. "And lookie what we have here. A medici biker who came for the life gem." Ms. Fortune said.

"Medici? I gots no idea what youse is talking about." The man said. "My name is Ferric Fawsome and I happen to lead the Metal Demons." He grinned.

"Metal Demons? You mean that motorcycle gang that's been traveling world to world?" Dedenne asked.

"The very same. I came here cause I got word of someone who looks just like me, makin me look like a sissy do gooder. I came to wipe that smug look of his arrogant face!" Ferric shouted.

"And who would that be, sir? Does he have a name?"

"Yeah. Gajeel Redfox. But seeing as he's too chicken to find me, guess a bone man and a cat girl's gotta do the trick." He said pulling out a lead pipe as the doors closed.

"Look, there's no need for violence now." Brook said.

"Sorry, but I gotta do this." Ferric said. "And I ain't alone." He said as dozens of motorcycles could be heard. They looked over to see a lot of men on motorcycles. "I brought my whole gang!"

"This is all you got? You should have brought more." Ms. Fortune said getting ready.

"You gonna be eating those words in a few minutes." Ferric said as a metal like substance began to cover his body. "Guess I should let this out, but I use the Metal Style of Ultimate Color Fighting!"

"A color fighter? This is interesting. We accept your challenge!" Brook said.

Its about to go Wild!

Ms. Fortune and Brook vs Ferric and the Metal Demons

"You ain't gonna be looking pretty for too much longer!" Ferric said brandishing his pipe.

" Time to pull myself together." Ms. Fortune said.

"I'm going to give my life, even though I have none to give. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Let's...KICK IT!

"I got metal boy. You deal with his bikers!" Ms. Fortune said as Brook looked at the large sea of bikers. "First one to kill him gets his skull as a hood ornament!" One of them said as they revved faster toward him. Brook moved through them all, and used Three Pace Hum Notch Slash, taking them out in one go.

"I just hit them with the back of my sword." Brook said before watching Ms. Fortune not doing well against Ferric. No matter how hard she hit him, there was no damage to be taken.

"Sorry, kitty. But my body's completely covered in steel. No matter how hard ya hit, you ain't gonna leave a scratch." Ferric grinned.

"You know what they say about cats being clever, right?" Ms Fortune said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ferric said as he swung his pipe, creating a large circle. "This is my circle, cat. Get into it, and I'll knock ya out with one move."

Brook was then seen walking toward the two. "Ah. Guess my boys weren't enough for ya. Guess I should have gotten some more." Ferric said. "Metallic Morph!" He shouted as his pipe turned into a sword. "My metal style doesn't just apply to me. I can also morph any metal object I touch!"

Ferric was so busy mouthing off that he didnt notice the air getting colder.

"I admit, your skills are impressive. But when it comes to being unique and Durable, Gajeel takes that. He is in a league of his own." Brook said.

"You sayin he's better than me?" Ferric asked.

"No, I'm saying he knows when someone has gotten behind him and his circle and cut him already." Brook said as ferric turned to see him behind him.

"What the? Howd you-?"

"Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice!" Brook said Sheathing his sword laeving an Icy slash, cutting open Ferric's shielded body and knocking him out.

K.O!

"Hehehe. Hahahahaha!" Ferric laughed as he got up. "You got moves, bone boy. I like that." Ferric said. "Okay, boys! Get up! We're riding out!" Ferric said as the men got on their bikes. "Hey, you ever thought about joining my gang? I could use someone like you."

"Sorry, but I am with Luffy, his crew, and Jexi the Hunter's DImensional Heroes." Brook said.

"I getcha. Well, guess I better seek out the grand Master again." Ferric said.

As Ferric rode off, Jexi finsihed his match and noticed him.

"Ferric, huh? And a grand master?" Jexi wondered.

In the cemetery, Blazer and Umbra had awoken to see the finish of the match. "Guess Ferric let Master Rain Bow's existense slip after all." Blazer said.

"Well, Jexi was going to find out eventually." Umbra said.

"Yeah. The oldest color fighter in existence, as well as the only one to master all 100 styles including his own, Rain Bow." Blazer said. 


	28. Juri and M Bison

The team of Gajeel and Cerebella, along with Indigo Zap and Toriko, both arrived in a room where a hovercraft was moving. But this matchup was a little different. and Juri, along with Jin and Xiaoyu had also gotten into the room.

"What is this? I thought there was only suppose to be just one team in here?" Jin asked.

"Hmph. They will all die." Bison said.

"Something's wrong with them. They seem… different, somehow." Toriko said.

"Yeah. You sensed it too, right?" Gajeel asked.

Jin then stepped forward, turning black with markings.

"No one shall take Pandora, no one. No matter how much of its power I use, It's mine!" He said turning dark.

"That's right!" Xiaoyu said doing the same. "It belongs to Jin! And Jin Belongs to me!"

"So, the power of Pandora has corrupted the weak and left the strong. It matters not. I will still claim it!" M. Bison said laughing.

"Yeah. And we get to kill the team from earlier too." Juri said pointing to Gajeel and Cerebella.

"So you remember us, huh? Good." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles.

"Vitale's name is on the line, I cant lose until I beat the two of you!" Cerebella said.

"Looks like we have a double team match! For this kind of match, the doors will not open until only two teams are left standing!" Dedenne said.

Here comes the Climax!

Cerebella, Gajeel, Indigo and Toriko vs Jin, Xiaoyu, M. Bison and Juri

"It's been so long since I've had a decent fight." Toriko said.

"I've come this far. Time to Rock and Roll!" Indigo said.

"You're going down, Bison!" Gajeel shouted.

"Time for your curtain calls!" Cerebella said.

"Face the might, of the Devil Gene." Jin said.

"Tremble before my Psycho Power!" M. Bison said.

"You dare disappoint me… you die!" Juri said.

"I'll protect Jin with everything I have, especially my life!" Xiaoyu said.

Things are getting heated! FIGHT!

"How about this? Muscle guy and Indigo take Jin and his girl while me and Circus girl take on Bison and his lapdog?" Gajeel said to Toriko.

"Sounds good. Switch out if needed." Toriko said.

"There isn't going to be any switching out. I've been waiting for a chance to take this guy on." Gajeel said.

"You really think you can take us all on? You are asking to die." Bison said.

"Wrong, Bison. We got dreams and things to protect, and were willing to put our lives on the line for it." Toriko said putting his hands together. "We give our humble thanks to this world and… thanks to the vast bounty this world provides."

"Now let's eat!" Indigo finished.

"What the hell?! This is a battlefield, not a restaurant!" Gajeel shouted.

"It's something he does before taking on a beast or eating." Indigo said.

"Ugh! Whatever." Gajeel said as he lunged at Bison. "Iron Dragon Club!" He shouted firing a club at Bison.

Bison slammed into it and traded blow for blow with Gajeel, taking on the same appearance as Jin and Xiaoyu. Juri did the same, maneuvering with Cerebella.

"This…. is how Pandora should be used. It responds to conflict, making the strong even stronger! You have no hope of beating us!" Juri said combating with Cerebella.

"You really need to get your head on straight." Cerebella said. "Then again, was it really when we were fighting?"

"Y'know, I'm starting to think you have your own free will. You dont have to follow this Vitale guy around." Indigo said.

"Vitale and the entire circus are the only family I got. I'll protect them with my life if it comes down to it." Cerebella said.

"I know that, but…. following someone, just to find out that they are doing things another way, is something I see a lot now." Indigo said. "I'm not saying you should quit the circus, but you should consider what they're doing."

"She's got a point, circus girl." Gajeel said blocking Bison as he tried to grab him. "I used to be a lot like you a long while ago. But I've finally got my life on track and know the meaning of it." Gajeel said pulling back his fist and giving Bison and uppercut. "And its….protecting everyone I care about!" He shouted.

Cerebella then thought of the jobs vitale took her on. Were they really bad? She trashed gangs in the way and sometimes put people in danger. Was this really beneficial?

"You don't have to give an answer right away. But you can tell me what you think….after I finish this guy!" Gajeel shouted as Bison breathed heavily.

"You...think you can beat me? I am the leader of Shadaloo! I am invincible now that I have Pandora's Powers!" Bison declared.

"But, I ain't shown you all I got left." Gajeel said as he began morphing his hand into a gigantic sword. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon's: Iron God Sword!" He shouted swinging it down on Bison.

"Here we… go!" Cerebella said as the sword lifted and grabbed both Bison and Juri and slammed them multiple times with Vice-Versa.

"Get ready for a show-stopper!" she said tossing them over to toriko and Indigo.

"Let's do this!" Toriko said clasping his hands and charging. He connected all four of them, comboing with Indigo as they received heavy damage.

"100 fold… Twin Spiked Punch!" Toriko said.

The punches connected with both Jin and Xiaoyu as the sword finally swung down on the both teams. When it vanished, the markings on the four were gone as they were rendered unconscious.

Double K.O!

"Two teams are out of the running! Bison and Juri as well as Jin and Xiaoyu. The one's who will keep moving are the teams of Toriko and Indigo as well as Gajeel and Cerebella." Dedenne said.

"Great timing, Big Band and Naoto have found the Skull Girl on Level 4 right below pandora. The others are heading there way to Pandora's level destroy the box, too."

"So, guess we're kinda late to the party." Gajeel said before taking a knee.

"We'll go on ahead. You stay here." Indigo said. The hunter and student then ran off.

"After this, Lemme join your team with whoever else is. I'm done with Vitale, but I'm not quitting the circus." Cerebella said.

"You realize, the moment you join with us, you'll be on your former bosses hit list, right?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, but youre right. It's time I moved on and used my power for something else." Cerebella said.

"Indeed it should." Said a voice as they saw Jexi arriving. "And I'd be glad to have you come with us."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Cerebella said.

"Not only you, but I wanna invite Filia and Painwheel too." Jexi said.

"And lets not forget Valentine." Hope said flying in with her.

"Let me guess, you got lost too, right?" Jexi asked him.

"No. Well, maybe a little. But, I did beat Umbra."

"I saw. You beat something only a few could overcome." Jexi softly smiled.

"Thanks. So, how long will they keep on going?" Hope asked.

"For as long as it takes." Jexi smiled. 


	29. The Skullgirl

Big Band and Naoto, alongside Kanji and Beowulf, saw Yosuke wounded and Peacock out.

"Yosuke, you alright?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, I;m good. Get this, that Skull Girl, she's a friend of Peacock's, Marie." Yosuke said.

"Yeah. It really took me by surprise." Peacock said getting up.

"So, more fools have come to claim the skull heart? Patricia, I only became like this to avenge your fall." Marie said as she pointed to a wall of corpses where one of them was a man with no pupils and scars on his face.

"The two of them were War Orphans. Peacock got mutilated and taken to Lab 8, while Marie was thought dead. Marie also took out the Medici leaders because that slaver was the one who mutilated Peacock." Big Band explained.

"Why are you against this? Dont you want to see the Medici's gone?" Marie said.

"The Medicis are street thugs. There's nothing more dangerous that a Skull Girl on the loose." Big Band said.

"Yeah! And we're gonna take you down into the ground!" Beowulf shouted.

"The fallen wrestler. Come to claim your title for real?" Marie said.

"I realized that I needed to prove to myself that I can do what I say I can. Plus, I would hate to disappoint my pack." Beowulf said taking out his chair.

"Then come, face me. Prove you're worth." Marie said.

"Yeah, all of us. We came this far, so let's dance!" Kanji said.

"Room for two more?" Peacock said with Yosuke.

"Youre not hurt? What about you, Yosuke?" Naoto said.

"Hey, she only scratched us. We're fine." Yosuke said.

"You both intend to battle me again? You too, Patricia?" Marie asked.

"That first round was just a warm up, old pal. Now that I've got my backup, It's time to jam!" Peacock said.

"Very well, but don't blame me if I end up killing you." Marie said as skulls began to float around her.

This is gonna keep rising!

Heroes vs Marie

"Prepare to die, foolish living." Marie said.

"You're losing control. We'll save you no matter what!" Naoto said.

"It's time you got what you have coming!" Kanji shouted.

"Hang on Marie, I'm coming for ya!" Peacock said.

"This beat down I'm gonna give you is for Grendel!" Beowulf said.

"Time to end this." Big Band said.

It's All or Nothing! SHOWTIME!

"Let's finish this." Marie said as she fired the skulls at the heroes facing her.

"Persona!" the three shouted summoning Jiraiya, Take Mikazuchi and Sakura-Hikona.

Sukuna Hikona used Vorpal Blade, knocking Marie down.

"Guess the skullgirl cant take the darkness." Beowulf said.

"Now's our chance for an all-out attack! You ready?" Yosuke asked.

The six then rushed Marie as they dealt a great amount of damage to the girl.

"Ha! We got her on the-" Yosuke began before hearing a scream. They then saw Grendel's arm trying to attack Beowulf.

"Did you forget? As the skullgirl, I control the dead." Marie said getting up. Grendel then reformed into his full body with skeleton features.

"This is my fight. I'm gonna end this so Grendel can Finally rest in peace." Beowulf said. "Sorry buddy, but it's gotta be this way." Beowulf said as he grappled with Grendel's flesh arm.

"Forget the past. Let us settle this… as warriors!" they heard Grendel's voice.

"You heard them. Let's take care of the Skullgirl." Kanji said as they turned their attention back to Marie. They whaled on her until she was unconscious.

IT'S OVER!

Beowulf then ripped Grendel's arm off the body with his strength. Jumping to the Skull Heart as it floated in the distance. "This ones…. FOR GRENDELL!" Beowulf shouted destroying the heart.

"Its doesn't matter how many times I am destroyed. This universe is cursed to always have Skullgirls." The heart said before vanishing completely.

They group then turned to Marie as she began to fade away. "I guess...this is it, Patricia." Marie said.

"Yeah, it is. But dont worry, I've got a new job…. bashing baddes, as one of these heroes." Peacock said.

"I see you are in good hands now. Please, stay safe." Marie said before fading away completely.

"Well, guess that's it for this jam." Big Band said as he began to leave.

"Guess the cops gotta protect the streets. Me, I'm starting over with Annie to be the hero New Meridian needs. She's even letting me star with her on the show...as a hero!" Beowulf said.

"Well, guess that's that then." Kanji said before they felt the castle begin to rumble.

"The skull heart and Pandora must be keeping the castle in tact. Now that one of them is gone, part of its starting to fall apart." Naoto said.

"The others better finish this quickly." Peacock said. "I wanna fight alongside Jexi and not have him dead."

"First, we better get out of here." Yosuke shouted as the four started to run. 


	30. Finals

Pandora glowed in the distance as the the teams faced it down. Eliza was there, and from seemingly nowhere, came Akuma and Ogre.

"The Master of the Fist himself. Never thought he'd protect this thing." Hope said. "As for Ogre, well, he's more expected."

"Ah. If it isn't little Hopeless." Eliza said. "So glad you could make it."

"We're ending this, Sekhmet. The box shall belong to no one this day." Leviathan said. "And Squigly might not have long left in consciousness, but we can at least spend it taking you down once and for all."

"Delilah's counting on me. Kid, make sure you hit her hard!" Samson said to Filia.

"No worries about that Samson." Filia said.

"I guess Albus and Horace weren't enough for you. So sad. Guess I have to dirty my hands after all." Eliza said.

"Prepare yourselves, for now we bring chaos… with our fists!" Akuma said.

It's the FInal showdown!

Heroes VS Eliza, Akuma and Ogre

"Let's put an end to this." Akuma said.

"Darlings, you are not ready for what you are about to face." Eliza said. Ogre just grumbled as he got in a fighting pose.

Let's make it count! FIGHT!

"Who's got what?" Hope said.

"Leviathan and I will take Sekhmet with you, blue boy." Samson said.

"Well, at least I have some support." Hope said.

"Akuma is all ours." Ryu said stepping up with Ken.

"Count us in on that." Indigo said walking up with Toriko.

"Yes. I wanna see this one go down before returning to the hunt." Toriko said.

"And Ogre?" Hope said.

"He's gonna be all ours." Chie said showing up with Kenshiro and Yu with Momotaro.

"Oh yeah, you guys are goin down!" Ken said as the group charged.

Meanwhile below them, the four from earlier ran up the stairs. "We need to hurry and warn them before the whole thing collapses." Naoto said.

"Yeah. I wanna help a living team of heroes, not a dead team." Peacock said.

The fights were soon underway as the three groups began to combat against the three monsters.

Hope was taken by surprise at the red constructs Eliza created.

"This is nuts! She uses her own blood to fight?" Hope asked.

"Its Sekhmet's abilities. He controls the skeletal system leaving Eliza to do as much as she can with her own blood as the weapon." Leviathan said.

"She's nothing but an undying egyptian vampire." Samson added.

"She's gotta have some weakness, right?"

"We need to somehow force Sekhmet to leave his host. Both are vulnerable when separate." Leviathan said.

"I got it. Put the pressure on her with my red technique. It's the only one i haven't used." Hope said. "Spectrum Change: Rage! Ultimate color Red Pressure!" Hope shouted as a red light bathed Eliza.

"I-I-I- think you need to do better than that!" Eliza grinned shocking Hope. "You think you're the first silly little lantern to cross paths with me?" Eliza said opening her body to show a collection of lantern rings inside.

"Theres one from each Corp. I've been collecting them. But, maybe I could make an exception for you." Eliza said closing back up.

"So you faced one color individually, but how about two?" Hope said gathering Blue and Green light.

"The power of Will and Hope united! Spectrum Change: Courage! Ultimate Color Avalon's Gate!"

"That's Examon's move." Natsu said seeing this.

"Consider this my tribute to him!" He shouted firing the beam at Eliza.

"Ahhh!" Eliza screamed as the beam ripped her body apart bit by bit. When the beam died down, there was nothing left but the ashes of where she stood.

"Delilah… your death, it's been avenged." Samson said looking at the ashes.

As the five reveled in victory, they were then shocked when they saw Squigly fall to the ground.

"Looks like….times almost up." Leviathan said.

"Whats next for you, Leviathan?" Squigly asked.

"Where it always has been. I shall stay and protect you till you next wake." Leviathan said coiling around Squigly.

"Be reborn anew with this light." Hope said as blue light formed into a coffin and send it down through the crumbling castle.

"And now for the box." Jexi said with their opponents defeated. "Give this hunk of metal everything you got!"

All the fighters remaining gave it all their might as the box soon shattered into pieces. As they cheered, they soon saw the four arrive. "We need to get out of here!" Yosuke shouted.

"There's nothing supporting this thing! It's gonna crumble!" Kanji shouted.

But before they could go down the steps, they quickly crumbled before they could take the first step. "Great! We're done for!" Usopp shouted before they all started floating. Behind them was a small creature with a star like head and tiny wings.

"Jeriachi, the wish pokemon!" Hope said.

"And also the Outer Space expert for the Expedition Society." Jirachi said lowering them all down to the ground.

"Well now, as far as I'm concered. We need to base the winner of Furious World on who made the most effort. And that winner is.… The team of…..Gajeel and Cerebella!" Ampharos shouted as he arrived.

"What?" They all said.

"Play back the tape!" Ampharos said to a small mouse like creature as a footage of Gajeels attack was seen. "Never in all my years have I seen such a splendid move. If that isn't the most effort, I don't know what is." Ampharos said.

"To top it off, I think I saw Vitale's skeleton with Marie." Dedenne said.

"Ha! I knew I was gonna win!" Gajeel said. "In your face, Salamander!"

"But, since both Pandora and the Skull Heart were destroyed along with the castle, we don't have any prizes to offer." Ampharos said.

"That's alright. Peacock and I, we won new familes." Cerebella said.

"And I dont need the Fishbone Gang back. I got my own family in Little Innsmouth." Ms. Fortune said.

"Wow. I guess we didn't need any prizes." Ampharos said. "Would you still fight if we did this next year with no prizes at all?" He asked.

"Of course! We dont fight for pride or glory. Seeing others, we just fight for the joy of it!" Natsu said.

"Yes! We got the green light for next year." Ampahros said. "Well, hope you all have a safe journey home and don't forget, there are new wonders out there just waiting to be discovered!"

"But theres one thing I dont get. If Pandora was in space, did aliens send it or what?" Hope asked.

"Actually, it was delivered to us in a cardboard box along with the heart." Ampahros said. "We didn't actually find it. Sorry."

"Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go." Hope said. "I gotta do some stuff on my own for a bit. But I promise we'll meet back up sometime." Hope said as he flew off.

"Take care Hope." Jexi smiled.

By Hope and Jexi 


End file.
